Romeo SIN Julieta
by BabyPhans
Summary: Y aquel amor solo pudo hallar felicidad con la muerte...NO! Romeo, Benvolio y Mercutio nos demostraran que el amor puede ser mas que una tragedia. Bienvenidos a la Verona de los Reyes del Mundo
1. La esperanza termina en Verona

Capitulo I 

_**La esperanza termina en Verona**_

Edith III de Verona, princesa real y prometida del príncipe de la provincia, paseaba por su hermoso jardín de fuentes embaldosadas, aquella mañana había recibido una carta de su querida hermana Elsa. Mayor a ella, había sido desposada por un rico señor de vastas tierras, hacia ya varios años, a partir de entonces los múltiples compromisos de su nueva vida habían monopolizado de tal forma la existencia de su hermana que su ultima reunión se había efectuado hacía casi 15 años.

Por lógica, aquella carta era a un mismo, motivo de intriga y dicha, hallando finalmente un lugar cómodo para leer, los sirvientes le llevaron un confortable sillón que colocaron al pie de una higuera de frondosa guía, Edith tomo asiento e inició su lectura.

"_Querida hermana:_

_Han pasado años desde nuestra ultima correspondencia, me veo obligada a disculparme e intentar explicarlo, sin embargo, apenas he hallado tiempo para escribir esto y me temo que pronto necesitaran de nuevo mi presencia, por lo que me veo obligada a ser breve._

_Recordaras a mis hijas, cuatro doncellitas que Dios me ha permitido convertir en damitas, talvez al recordar esto, tu animo se sienta ofendido al creer que no tuve la cortesía de invitarte a las nupcias que por edad ya deberían haber contraído, sin embargo, mi pequeña hermana, temo que mi conciencia esta limpia de tal falta. ¿La razón? Muy sencilla, mis hijas aún no se han casado, imagino tu rostro al leer esto y haces bien en hacer tus cuentas, estas en lo correcto. Si, si tienen esa edad._

_Tal vez recuerdes que en alguna de nuestras conversaciones llegue a comentarte que no las obligaría a casarse, así lo he hecho, con el paso de los años he aprendido a perdonar a nuestros amados padres, incluso a nuestra querida hermana, pero se que jamás me perdonaría el someter a mis pequeñas al martirio que sufrí, aún ahora me atrevo a pensar que no he hecho mal, sin embargo todo tiene un limite, con su padre en Tierra Santa, la responsabilidad es solo mía, han rechazado a todos sus pretendientes, uno a uno, metódicamente, no hay mas prospectos en la región y el verlas en la flor dela vida me hace temer raptos y deshonras._

_Han sido ya demasiadas mis noches en vela, pero al final me parece que han sido productivas, he aquí finalmente el motivo de esta carta, querida hermana eres mi ultima esperanza, te enviare a mis hijas con la esperanza de que bajo tu protección y en tus tierras, encuentren el amor y la esperanza que aquí simplemente no han hallado, por favor no me repliques, estoy perfectamente consiente dela situación reinante en la provincia, pero ten piedad y recuerda que si este ultimo intento fracasa, me encargare de que consagren a Dios sus virtudes en el convento mas adecuado, te lo ruego..._

_Con sincero afecto_

_Elsa____"_

La princesa dobló con cariño la carta pensando en la petición ahí escrita, era sin duda un asunto delicado. Lo comprendía, en realidad, realmente lo comprendía y había tomado la decisión de aceptarla cuando un sirviente se acercó para informarle que al patio principal había arribado una carroza dela que descendieron cuatro doncellas que aseguraban ser sobrinas dela señora de la casa.

Edith se levantó de inmediato y acudió al citado punto donde en efecto se hallaban cuatro doncellas supervisando el arribo de varios coches mas, que, presumiblemente transportaban sus pertenencias, la mujer aclaró su garganta intentando llamar su atención, ellas voltearon, tras mirarla un instante, se le acercaron e hicieron una cortes reverencia que fue inmediatamente seguida por un abrazo grupal hacia la desconcertada princesa.

-¡TÍA EDITH!-

Corearon antes de comenzar a reír.


	2. ¡¡PRIMITO!

Capitulo II 

"_**¡¡¡PRIMITO!!!"**_

"Amor"

Edith había meditado en aquella palabra durante tres largos días con sus noches, sus sobrinas habían tomado posesión de su casa, demostrando cualidades, encantos, modales y apariencias dignas de cautivar a los mas refinados caballeros, incluso su amado Príncipe había quedado prendado de aquellas bellas señoritas que con diplomacia se presentaron ante él.

No, evidentemente su condición y educación no eran el problema, mientras las miraba jugar en el jardín escondiéndose tras los pilares, notaba forma a forma los pensamientos de cada una, los miedos, las actitudes, su prometido solía decir que con ella al lado no temía cometer injusticias pues la bella Edith sabia leer en el alma delas personas, sus sobrinas no deseaban, ansiaban el amor, la ternura, sus corazones tenían tantos anhelos que era difícil conformarse con la simple etiqueta de "un buen matrimonio".

En aquel instante el Príncipe se presento en el jardín, las chicas dejaron de jugar para saludarle cortésmente pero él les pidió que continuaran con sus juegos, suplicándoles que lo consideraran un familiar y un amigo, Edith se llevo una mano a la frente, no debió decirles eso, mas tardo en completar la frase que en verse atrapado por uno de aquellos abrazos grupales que tan bien ensayados parecían tener las pequeñas, la mujer suspiró decidiendo apartarse dela ventana desde la que había estado contemplando aquello.

Su habitación la lleno de ideas, muchos de los muebles que la decoraban provenían de las que habían sido sus habitaciones de toda la vida en su viejo hogar, cuadros, adornos, retratos, con la mente llena de planes se dejo caer en la cama mirando el dosel de fina tela, presentarlas en sociedad mediante un baile o una reunión solo conseguiría atraer la atención de una lluvia de pretendientes que no dudarían en acosarlas.

Por lógica eso solo terminaría provocando que los rechazaran dejando la situación como al principio, no, definitivamente aquel no era el camino, para lograr casarlas era preciso hacerlas bajar la guardia que tan diligentemente habían levantado, si lo que querían era hallar el amor debían buscarlo, explorar la ciudad, interactuar con el ambiente y los jóvenes, saborear las situaciones, bien en pocas palabras, enamorarse, el problema radicaba en que Verona no era precisamente una provincia tranquila, no podía dejarlas vagar por las calles solas, no era sano, no era correcto y lo mas importante, no era seguro.

Se levantó pensando en como lograr que las chicas conocieran el lugar, abandonó la habitación, las risas provenían del jardín llenando la casa con su sonido, ella misma sonrió, si, debían vivir, pero ¿cómo? Acompañarlas no era una opción, su rostro y posición eran bien conocidos, el caso necesitaba secreto, alcanzo el ventanal que daba paso al balcón dela calle, talvez el viento le refrescara las ideas, las personas iban y venían, tranquilas, pasivas, algunas al mirarla la saludaban con respeto, ella no podía mas que regresar el saludo de manera mecánica pues su mente se hallaba enfrascada en aquel complejo ardid, miró el horizonte

"Verone, bella Verone" 

Canturreó cuando noto a un joven que daba vuelta en la esquina y se acercaba con paso seguro a su morada, verlo produjo algo así como una revelación para ella, una luz ilumino cada esquina oscura de aquel plan, sin esperar a saludarlo hecho a correr rumbo al jardín.

Las chicas parecían revisar con minuciosidad el manto del Príncipe que soportaba la escena de pie mirándolas con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión

E: Queridas ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? Incomodan a su alteza

P: Por el contrario mi bella Edith esto me resulta por demás entretenido

La mujer lo miro con el ceño fruncido algo así como "no las consientas"

A: Es culpa de Sacni

S: No es cierto! U.U

J: En realidad Angie tiene razón, después de todo fue la caja de alfileres de Sacni la que cayo en el manto del Tío

S: Pero yo no la tiré u.u

L: Pero no había una buena razón para que estuviera sobre aquel pilar

E: De manera que están recogiendo los alfileres del manto?

L: Básicamente si tía n.n

Edith suspiró mirando a su prometido que parecía ocupado en que ningún alfiler lo tocara por lo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a deshacerse del manto eso y que le divertía inmensamente escucharlas discutir por los alfileres, un criado se acerco a Edith informándole algo en voz baja.

E: Entiendo, haz el favor de hacerlo pasar lo recibiré aquí

El sirviente se retiró, la mujer miro a su prometido

E: Tenemos visitas su alteza

En aquel instante por el umbral apareció el joven a quien había visto acercarse, vestía ropa de viaje, lo que le hizo a pensar Edith que venia a despedirse o algo semejante, las jóvenes detuvieron su labor para observarlo, el príncipe lo miro extrañado.

De porte elegante el joven parecía dotado de una energía y alegría contagiosas que la expresión cortes de su rostro no lograba apartar dela chispa en su mirada, su andar era airoso a pesar delo desaliñado del aspecto, aunque sin duda el detalle mas sobresaliente, era la ausencia de cabellos en aquella testa de piel clara, Sacni se apartó del príncipe acercándose inconscientemente a su tía con la vista fija en aquel hombre, pronto sus hermanas la siguieron, Edith desplegó el abanico con la finalidad de ocultar su sonrisa, aunque el gesto resultaba sobrante pues las jóvenes parecían haberse olvidado de su entorno, el joven por el contrario no parecía haber reparado en ellas.

Tenia prisa, aquello fue evidente al verlo tropezar con una roca que había intentado saltar, Angie dejo escapar una risita, "shh" la reprendió Jazmín, pero era tarde él finalmente había reparado en ellas, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido, Lexell le mantuvo la mirada analizándolo con ojos escrutadores, era desconcertante, los labios del joven se movieron

"Buenos días"

Saludo casi extrañado como si la contemplación de aquellas jóvenes lo obligara a apartarse de la realidad

"Mercucio"

La voz de Jazmín confirmo la sospecha que se había incrustado en el alma de todas al verlo cruzar el umbral, Sacni hecho a correr hacia él aprisionándolo en fuerte abrazo tan pronto lo tuvo

S: Mercucio

Susurro con un par de lagrimas en los ojos, el joven la miro atontado, hasta que una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras correspondía el abrazo

M: Sacni

Pronuncio estrechándola a él, fue todo, en un momento las jóvenes lo rodeaban y el abrazaba con inmenso afecto a cada una

M: Lexell, Angie, Jazmín...yo...

Intento abrazarlas a todas pero aquello fue imposible, Edith los miraba complacida.

_**¡¡¡PRIMITO!!!**_

Corearon las jóvenes en aquel abrazo grupal que duro minutos.

Si bien en Verona el parentesco mas conocido de Mercucio era su relación de primos con el Principe, muy pocos sabían que también era sobrino dela princesa, aún menos que en su niñez había pasado temporadas inmensas fuera de la ciudad y prácticamente nadie que tenía cuatro primas a quienes amaba profundamente a pesar de tener mas de 10 años de no verlas.

Así el destino le había proporcionado a Edith el medio perfecto de ejercer su plan pues al termino de aquel abrazo...

L: Primito..

A: Ya no queremos molestar a tía Edith

J: Podemos...

S: ¿Vivir contigo? n.n

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazándolas

"Por supuesto que Si" 


	3. Los Reyes del Mundo

Capitulo III

**_Los Reyes del Mundo _**

Mercucio dejo el vaso de vino sobre la mesa, inquiriéndose reiteradamente y con sobrada concentración "¿En que estaba pensando cuando deje que fueran a vivir a mi casa?" en honor a la verdad aquello lo había estado torturando las ultimas 48 horas, lo pensó con calma por enésima ocasión.

–mmmm talvez fue porque estaba demasiado sobrio-

Se dijo mas convencido de lo que lo había estado con las otras teorías, miro el vaso con detenimiento, como si le preguntara "¿por qué no me obligaste a vaciarte repetidas ocasiones aquella mañana?" después miro al tabernero como inquiriendo "¿porque no me obligaste a beber demás hasta muy tarde la noche anterior para amanecer con una de mis famosas resacas aquella mañana?" era como si todo mundo incluidos los objetos y el clima hubiesen conspirado en su contra, maldijo a la piedra que no se quito a tiempo obligándolo a tropezarse y caer en la cuenta de que ELLAS estaban ahí, lo siguiente...lo siguiente era mas borroso que sus peores recuerdos de sus peores borracheras, podía mirar el momento visto desde afuera, como si no hubiese sido él uno delos personajes principales, vació el vaso de un trago, el tabernero oportunamente sirvió de nuevo y dejo la botella, el joven se froto la barbilla pensando en aquella escena de cuento para doncellas, lo peor del caso era que de eso, justo de eso era delo único que no se arrepentía.

Suspiró, sus problemas no provenían de tenerlas cerca, si no de que su morada no era precisamente un lugar, como decirlo, propio, para que vivieran cuatro doncellas, es decir, era su casa, su refugio, su guarida...por otra parte aceptaba que estaba lleno de una sensación un tanto extraña, un cosquilleo interno, quizá eso a lo que llamaban felicidad real, vació la botella y se levantó, era hora de volver a casa.

Lejos de ahí, en la plaza principal un joven de largo cabello castaño, paseaba contento por la calle mientras jugueteaba con los pétalos de una flor que portaba en la mano, las doncellas lo miraban con singular atención y a pesar de que varias intentaban hacerse las desentendidas, admiraban de reojo aquel rostro de inocente ternura que provocaba los suspiros de mas de una. Si, aquel joven, era sin duda uno de los mejores partidos de Verona.

-_Un jour..._

Canturreaba el chico mientras avanzaba con dirección definida prodigando sus sonrisas a todas las que con valor o timidez lo saludaban, la verdad es que aquello le resultaba agradable, caminar por una ciudad tranquila pero sabía que la realidad era otra y que de un momento a otro, a su lado, al frente o en algún local cercano se desataría una riña, sin sentido ni razón verdadera pero tan real que ya había cobrado mas de una vida, suspiró, triste destino aquel que pendía sobre ellos, sin embargo a pesar de ello no era capaz de abandonar aquel lugar pues agradecía cada día por los familiares y amigos que la vida le había obsequiado, precisamente en aquel instante se dirigía a la morada de aquel a quien consideraba un hermano.

Unas calles abajo un joven de cabellos rubios conversaba precavidamente con una bella chica de rojiza cabellera que se ocultaba a la sombra de un balcón, el joven parecía por demás divertido con aquella situación mientras dirigía miradas periféricas que se tornaban coquetas al posarse en ojos femeninos u hoscas al toparse con varones curiosos, ella le propinaba pequeños pellizcos en las costillas al verlo sonreírles a otras jóvenes pero conocía por demás la naturaleza de su acompañante, el irresistible encanto que incluso a ella había logrado atraerla, ademas todo valía la pena al verlo dedicarle su inocente expresión de "yo no hago nada" finalmente la entrevista se dio por terminada, ella hizo ademán de marcharse ofreciéndole su mano, el joven la beso reteniéndola un instante entre las suyas solo para que en ultima instancia con hábil movimiento le ayudara a tener a la chica en brazos y despedirla con un rápido beso en los labios.

La joven se marcho riendo mientras él exhalaba satisfecho y alisándose la camisa comenzaba a caminar silbando por la calle, bastaron unos pasos para toparse con su buen amigo.

-Romeo! Que bueno que te veo ¿dónde estabas? Lady Montesco me agarro desprevenido y me pregunto por ti, y yo ni idea, figúrate ha dicho con todas sus letras que soy tu niñera!

Estaba ligeramente exaltado sin embargo el chico de la bella cabellera parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos tanto que ignoraba a su amigo olímpicamente mientras miraba el camino sin prestarle atención realmente, pasaron frente a un puesto de frutas donde la encargada los saludo con entusiasmo incluso llegando a lanzarles algunos besos, ambos respondieron con sus mas encantadoras sonrisas.

-ahh..que fruta mas deliciosa es esa Isabella no lo crees amigo?

Sonrió picaramente el dueño de los ojos verdes pero el joven Montesco parecía haber hallado algo decididamente interesante en la flor que sostenía pues la miraba con fijeza

-hey! Romeo! Hazme caso!

Gruño finalmente propinándole un ligero zape, el otro volteo con cara de niño ofendido a quien fastidian a medio juego, abrió la boca para quejarse pero paso un grupo de jovencitas y de nuevo la sonrisa decoro su rostro, cuando volteo a ver a su amigo para reclamar el golpe, este se frotaba las manos.

-Eran suficientes para ambos

Murmuraba, Romeo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza fastidiado, el otro lo miro extrañado

-Que?

-Benvolio acaso nunca piensas en el amor?

Inquirió con cierta seriedad rara en él

-claro que si! "_Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie, Jour après jour nuit après nuit.._" Recuerdas?

El joven heredero Montesco hizo gesto de exasperación, hizo ademán de quien se espanta un mosquito y prosiguió el camino que llevaba, Benvolio lo alcanzo hasta colocarse a su lado tras lo cual comenzó a caminar a su paso.

-Que te pasa? Andas muy ido

-Nada, solo pensaba que soy amado por tantas mujeres y a la vez por ninguna, conozco sus trampas, he caído en ellas, con el tiempo he devuelto las heridas porque realmente nunca he amado a ninguna, sabes Benvolio, quisiera enamorarme de verdad.

Sonrió con ironía mientras aspiraba el aroma de la flor en su mano, su amigo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda sonriéndole con indulgencia

-Ayy Romeo tu y tus ideas, ya conoces el amor, que no sea lo que las doncellitas aprenden en sus cuentos no es asunto nuestro.

Sentenció convencido, justo entonces un par de brazos los aprisionaron por los lados, ambos voltearon alarmados solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Mercucio.

-Como están amigos? Que hacen caminando sin un par de bellas doncellas a los lados?

Preguntó el joven con cierto aliento alcohólico menor al que sus amigos estaban acostumbrados apercibir en él

-Vaya! Yo te hacia fuera de la ciudad

-NO, mi estimado Benvolio, te conozco como para saber que ibas a hacerme el favor de cuidar de mis amigas en mi ausencia

-Tu lo sabes todo por los amigos n.n

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices, Romeo sonrió con cierta tristeza, Mercucio le pellizco la mejilla.

-De nuevo pensando en amores verdad?

Preguntó con la respuesta por demás sabida, los iris café oscuro del heredero Montesco lo miraron casi con gratitud por la ausencia de burla en su tono

-Iba para tu casa

Susurró cambiando de tema pues sabia que no había necesidad de mantener el anterior, Mercucio sonrío aunque soltándolos pareció meditar un momento.

-Talvez no sea buena idea

Murmuró, Benvolio se le acercó

-Esta noche hay un gran baile con los Capuleto

Susurró en su oído, Mercucio pareció reaccionar, miro el cielo y exhalo resignado

-Venga pues, vamos a mi casa

Exclamo y los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la morada de Mercucio.

-_Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent  
Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls  
Dans leurs châteaux là-haut, ils s'ennuient  
Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit_

Cantaba Benvolio mientras Mercucio silbaba y Romeo pensaba para sus adentro que algún día, "Ella" llegaría, sus corazones, sus almas se unirían y su amor sería tan fuerte que incluso cuando la muerte llegara, seguirían amándose, un día...

----Traducciones por orden de aparición----

-Un día

-"Nosotros hacemos el amor vivimos la vida

día tras día, noche tras noche"

-"Los reyes del mundo hacen lo que quieren

en sus castillos tan altos, ellos se aburren

mientras que abajo bailamos toda la noche"


	4. La Petición de Matrimonio

Capitulo IV

**_La Petición de Matrimonio _**

Un hombre de cortos rizos oscuros revisaba los documentos que aquella mañana le presentaría a Lord Capuleto mientras tomaba sorbos de su taza, era esta sin duda una empresa sumamente importante, pues bastaba mirarse al espejo por las mañanas para recordarse que era momento de tomar una esposa, por lo que, siendo tal el caso, que mejor que la hija de una de las familias mas importantes dela provincia, se sonrió un poco, era verdad que en términos tácticos sus familias estaban a la par después de todo el era un Conde y primo cercano del Príncipe por añadidura, sin embargo la situación actual no era digna de ignorarse.

Los problemas eran indiscutibles, los disturbios insoportables de manera que en honor a la verdad, fueran quienes fueran los gobernantes oficiales dela provincia, Él tenia lo suficientemente bien planeado su futuro como para caer en nimiedades de pequeñas complicaciones, la chica Capuleto era entonces una opción viable y sobre todas las cosas no implicaba un sacrificio.

De grácil cuerpo núbil la joven no era fea, educada dentro delas mejores costumbres sus modales eran perfectos, hija única, heredera testamentada de la fortuna de su familia, digno pendiente colgado de su brazo para presentar en la Corte, Si, aquello era sin duda un buen contrato, miro el reloj del estudio.

-Será mejor partir de una vez

Sonrió mirándose al espejo antes de abandonar el lugar dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

A calles de ahí, en la mansión Capuleto, reinaba un ambiente de cuchicheada expectación, era un rumor a voces que el Conde Parys deseaba la mano de Julieta, la bella heredera de la familia, era de igual forma sabido que Lady Capuleto aprobaba con creces aquella unión, sin embargo Lord Capuleto no parecía estar tan de acuerdo y se aferraba a la idea de poner oídos sordos a los rumores.

Así, con tranquilidad y parsimonia caminaba por el pasillo de su morada pensando en el berrinche que acababa de presenciar cortesía de su adorada hija, quizá había algo de verdad en quienes decían que la tenia un tanto consentida, sin embargo ¿era acaso un pecado desearle una existencia tranquila y cómoda? Él se respondía decididamente que no.

Un pequeño persiguió un juguete frente a él y hubo necesidad de esquivarlo, mientras el niño se alejaba lo miro con detenimiento "habría sido mas fácil" pensaba convencido, un chico no armaría una rabieta por el color del vestido que tendría que usar...

-Estos botones son una burla!-

La atención de Lord Capuleto fue llamada por la indignada exclamación de un joven de largos y bien delineados rizos dorados que evaluaba con ojo experto un magnifico saco de gala carmín de bordados en dorado, que, en honor a la verdad parecía haber sido confeccionado con tela para cortinas aunque por las palabras del joven no era este el detalle que le había molestado.

-vamos hermano no es para tanto, luce elegante n.n

Sonrió una bella chica ala lado del joven, Lord Capuleto se entretuvo en observarlos con calma, de idénticos rizos, aquellos hermanos se compaginaban con sutil belleza, él, fuerte y orgulloso de cabellos dorados como un sol, ella, mística y hermosa de cabellos oscuros como una profunda noche.

-Es obvio Adriana querida que como tus perfectas virtudes son para ti innatas, la elegancia en la ropa en este caso es para ti un valor tan efímero que no lo sabes evaluar como es debido, No, estos botones lucen terriblemente en este...

Arrojo la prenda enfadado en brazos del acongojado sastre

-Vamos!-rugió-ve a ver como arreglas esto y da gracias a que mi hermana esta presente o escucharías verdades mas acordes con "eso"

Señaló, el citado personaje se retiro son sutileza

-Eres demasiado duro hermano, el hombre es el encargado de tus trajes siempre

-Lo se..lo se pero a veces creen que solo por ser favoritos uno se pondrá lo que le traigan

-Ser el sastre de Tybalt Capuleto no es cualquier cosa no lo crees?

Tybalt acaricio el rostro de su hermana con cariño, dedicándole una mirada asesina al joven noble que la había estado mirando interesado, como el otro no se inmutara, pronto se vio escoltado por dos jóvenes que respondían a los nombres de Fabio y Lucio, hacia uno delos solitarios rincones de la propiedad, Tybalt beso la frente de su hermana

-Tengo un asunto que atender querida nos veremos esta noche AH! Tío!

Hizo una reverencia ante el hombre que se acercaba pero castigar a aquel insolente era algo que no podía esperar para hacer, se despidió con cortesía y se marcho.

-Tío n.n

Sonrió la joven saludando con reverencia

-Adriana buen día, lista para el baile?

-Algo así n.n y mi prima?

-Bueno ...ella...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Julieta...

-Que No!!

Una joven de largos cabellos rubios arrojo por quinta ocasión un vestido de magnifico carmín al suelo.

-Mi niña por favor mira es un vestido tan bello...

Una mujer de maternal constitución recogía el vestido con cuidado

-No me importa!! Estoy harta de ese color!!

-Por dios! deja de ser berrinchuda es el color de tu escudo, será un baile de gala debes vestir orgullosa de tu casa y estirpe

La regaño una seductora mujer de rubios cabellos y chispeante mirada.

-No quiero!!

-Julieta!!

-He dicho que no Madre

La bella mujer bufó y salió dela habitación, justo entonces un sirviente se le acerco con premura.

-Mi señora!! El Conde Parys esta en la sala con el Señor, ha traído títulos y una petición formal..

No bien había escuchado esto la mujer echo a correr rumbo al sitio, aunque al estar cerca menguo el paso recuperando su elegancia, aquello era un acontecimiento tal que básicamente todos los integrantes de aquel lugar estaba al pendiente.

Parys había colocado su mano familiarmente en el hombro de Lord Capuleto mientras le explicaba sus razones

-Comprenda usted tengo 30 años mi tiempo es ahora

-Querido amigo estoy sorprendido

-No será un sacrificio pues soy encantador

-No puedes negarlo

Sonrió Lady Capuleto entrando a la escena, el conde se apresuro a besarle la mano con respeto, ella miro afirmativa a su esposo, él no estaba tan convencido, Parys lo notó

-No debe temer pues adoro a su hija, no perderá al dármela, soy un buen partido

-Grave error es tomar un corazón que no esta listo...ella es tan tierna aún

-Madurara a mi lado, en una casa digna de ella, no sufrirá, y en cuanto a ustedes pagare sus deudas si tienen alguna, daré fiestas para honrarlos.

-Tendrá que esperar...

-Porque!!

Replicaron el Conde y Lady Capuleto a la vez

-Venga! Por favor, esta noche podrá verla, tened paciencia, un poco de paciencia, empiece por un baile y después... después ya veremos.. aún es joven

Sentenció, el conde tuvo que resignarse

-Que así sea entonces

Sonrió y tras despedirse con toda ceremonia se retiró, mientras salía Tybalt lo miró cruzar la puerta de salida

-Que tipo este, Julieta es demasiado para él-gruñó

-Tu crees? A mi me parece que en cuanto la conozca dejara de estar interesado

Recito Adriana jugueteando con un listón de su vestido

-Como has podido rechazarlo!!

Reclamó Lady Capuleto su marido la ignoró, caminaba con dolor de cabeza, al pasar por la habitación de su hija alcanzo escucharla exigir un vestido rosa, sonrió con tristeza.

-Julieta..


	5. Emergentes Parentescos

Capitulo V 

_**Emergentes parentescos**_

Las ventajas de Verona en un día cuya noche presenciara un gran baile es que nunca ocurren altercados Capuleto-Montesco, entre otras cosas porque por regla general los Capuletos en edad de trifulcas de consideración están demasiado ocupados previniéndose para el evento, el Príncipe sabía esto y por ello disfrutaba de aquella tranquilidad que el destino tantas veces le negaba, Edith sonreía mirándolo recostado en un sillón aspirando el aroma de sus flores, a veces aquel prolongado compromiso que no terminaba en caer en boda la desbalanzeaba sin embargo sabía que en parte se debía a la nula capacidad de su amado para abstraerse a la muchas presiones que llevar el gobierno de aquella provincia le provocaba, también a que talvez por alguna razón él creía protegerla de esa manera, suspiró y se acerco para acariciarle la mejilla, al sentir aquel roce el hombre la miro con cierto desconcierto.

-¿ocurre algo?-

Preguntó preocupado, demasiado acostumbrado estaba a las visitas urgentes por causa de alguna disputa que aquello había terminado en causarle una especie de paranoia, la mujer le miro tiernamente negando con la cabeza

-Solo quería mirarte de cerca querido Alexandre

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Príncipe que la atrajo hacia él en medio de risas.

Para una provincia que vivía sumida en innumerable cantidad de riñas, las risas eran un sonido popular e inmensamente común, Benvolio reía entretenido bromeando con Mercucio acerca de lo que los Capuleto debían estar haciendo aquella tarde con respecto al baile, sus ademanes burlescos eran de tal calidad que incluso Romeo había superado su etapa melancólico-romántica y sonreía ampliamente carcajeando de vez en cuando, la jóvenes que los topaban en la calle los saludaban felices de poder acercarse tan fácilmente a aquellos apuestos ejemplares de maneras desgarbadas.

Al acercarse a una encrucijada, Benvolio se acerco a Romeo acomodándole un codazo en las costillas

-Te reto!!-

Exclamo con amplio ademán mientras el heredero Montesco se sobaba con visibles muecas de queja

-¿A que?

Preguntó medio enfadado, su amigo sonrió triunfalmente y señalo hacia la izquierda, al fondo, la calle de los Capuleto se divisaba transversalmente.

-A que no vas a pasearte por alla

-Pues Claro que no! Que me crees?

-Miedoso

Siseo Benvolio, Romeo lo miro con rencor, Mercucio rió bajito

-Estas demente no lo haré es la calle Capuleto ¿qué te imaginas que me van a hacer?

-Precisamente, así nos divertiremos un rato

Sonrió contento el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una chica y le lanzaba un beso a otra en un balcón, Romeo puso cara de indignado, Benvolio lo miro burlesco de nuevo.

-Ya es suficiente Benvolio

-Tiene miedo

-Claro que tiene miedo

-No lo tengo!!

Estallo el delos cabellos largos, echando a caminar rumbo a la citada calle.

-Me impresionas

Dijo Benvolio a Mercucio, mientras el joven esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad, sin mas echaron a andar tras su amigo pero manteniendo una distancia prudente desde la que pudieran vigilarlo y sin embargo que le permitiera al joven cumplir el dichoso reto.

Así pues Romeo caminaba maldiciendo ser tan estúpido como para aceptar aquello que solo terminaría en provocar otro de aquellos odiosos pleitos, con la vista fija en el suelo, pensó en comenzar a contar las piedras, deseaba no ver a nadie talvez así no se creerían provocados y no pasaría nada, en esas estaba cuando choco contra un sujeto que deambulaba a media calle.

-Hey! Fíjate por donde andas!

Gritó enfadado, el joven se cubrió como si esperara un golpe, Romeo notó que acababa de cometer una torpeza, se había desquitado con un pobre inocente que además..además... se veía bastante maltrecho.

-Oye disculpa, no he querido gritarte ¿qué te ocurrió? Necesitas ayuda?

Pero el joven lo miró asustado y se marcho en el acto, mientras alrededor de Romeo comenzaba a aumentar el murmullo en el que la palabra "Montesco" proliferaba cada vez mas, Mercucio y Benvolio se acercaron oportunamente.

-Han sido Tybalt y sus perros

Susurró Mercucio con el profundo tono de odio que solía usar al mencionar el nombre del joven de rizos dorados, Romeo se puso serio, Benvolio ya lanzaba miradas amenazantes a quienes los miraban cuchicheando.

-Hemos visto a los cachorritos lanzar a ese pobre infeliz a la calle

Puntualizó Benvolio

-Pero la gatita debe estar lamiéndose para el baile de esta noche

Pronunció con desprecio el primo del Príncipe

-Como sea hay que separarnos, nos veremos en tu casa Mercucio.

Concluyo el heredero Montesco, Mercucio acepto pero opto por darle su manto al joven y recomendarle cubrirse

-Ni Benvolio ni yo somos Montesco, no te quiero ver exiliado por estos chismosos

Sentenció cuando su amigo comenzaba a protestar, los jóvenes iniciaron el camino por calles distintas, alerta por alguna emboscada o ataque a traición.

Mientras tanto en casa de Mercucio, Sacni lloraba escondida para que sus hermanas no la vieran, a pesar de todo se sentía triste verdaderamente triste, le parecía que Verona era el ultimo escalón antes de separarse permanentemente de ellas y eso la asustaba, como sea por mas horribles que fueran aquellos augurios en su alma la dicha de haber reencontrado a su primo era suficiente para hacerla olvidar, al menos mientras lo tenia cerca y ¿que pasaba? Que Mercucio se la vivía en la taberna desde temprano o al menos eso aseguraban los criados.

Farfullando por aquello comenzó a secar sus lagrimas abandonando su escondite, Lexell conversaba animadamente con Jazmín sobre un libro mientras Angie repasaba algunas frases en francés, con la idea de los buenos prospectos la joven apreciaba aumentar sus cualidades anexándole el dominio de diversos idiomas, miraba la calle repasando cuando noto a una persona envuelta en un manto que se acercaba a la casa con cierto aire furtivo

-Ahí viene-

Pronunció significativamente logrando captar la atención de sus hermanas y mas aún compartiendo la idea de a quien se refería, Jazmín se levanto de inmediato.

-Hay que darle la bienvenida

-Claro! Un buen apachurro de entrada para comprobar su equilibrio!

Declaró Lexell ya en las escaleras, las demás la siguieron apresuradamente

-¡PRIMITO!!-

Mercucio escucho aquella exclamación momentos antes de hallarse a sus primas en abrazo grupal sobre un jovenzuelo de cabellos largos, mareado y envuelto en su manto

-Ejem No lindas este es Romeo Montesco, no es nuestro primo

Pronuncio cortésmente sin embargo, era tarde, ellas acababan de reparar en cuan adorable era aquel chico de tierna sonrisa e inocente rostro de franco desconcierto

-Pero como si lo fuera!!n.n

Sonrieron sin dejar de abrazarlo, el apretado muchacho medio trataba de definir quienes eran aquellas bellas señoritas que nunca había visto y parecían vivir en aquella casa que o mucho se equivocaba era la de su estimado amigo

-Primito!!

-Pero..

-Primito!!

-No es...

-Primito!!

-Nuestro..

-PRIMITO!!!

Exclamaban contentas aunque comenzando a lanzarle miradas fulminantes al dueño dela casa el cual hizo ademan de tragarse palabras que bien podrían haber sonado como un "Háganme caso escuinclas locas!!!" y que sin embargo procuro no pronunciar por aquello de los malentendidos, en aquellos momentos Benvolio arribo al lugar, habiéndose librado de un par de lacayitos sin chiste que habían deseado mostrar su hombría.

-Que hay Mercucio

Sonrió espléndidamente notando entonces el cuadro de las jóvenes atosigando al Montesco, aquello fue demasiado extraño y la extrañeza aumento cuando se notó en medio de aquellas jóvenes que en algún momento lo habían anexado a aquella ronda de abrazos.

-Primito!!

Sonrieron y en aquellas jovencitas Benvolio descubrió una mirada que juraría nunca llegar a olvidar, era tanta la vida en aquellas pupilas y tan profundos los matices en ella que el joven se sintió mareado al descubrirse capaz de leer tanto en unos iris, por su parte Mercucio se había anexado al juego.

-Primitos!! n.n

-Que no son nuestros primos, caramba!

Declaró ya victima de los celos fraternales que tan bien ensayados había tenido en su tiempo y de los cuales al parecer no había perdido del todo la practica, Romeo comenzó a captar aquello

-Pero..vaya! Mercucio, Benvolio, yo los considero como mis hermanos

Sonrió con ternura innata

-No me ayudes

Gruño el "legitimo" primo, las chicas notaron aquel cambio de humor y en un momento abandonaron a sus nuevos "primos" para abrazarlo solo a él que se dio el lujo de presumir impunemente su superioridad.

-Bueno amigos ellas son Jazmín, Lexell, Sacni y AngelChristie, mis.. primas ..

Benvolio se obligó a apartar la mirada de aquello que lo había hipnotizado para saludarlas con cortesía mientras mencionaba su nombre, Romeo hizo ademán de que lo esperaran un momento y salió corriendo solo para volver instantes después con una flor para cada una, la actitud de aquel chico era sin duda tan naturalmente amable que era imposible no sentir afecto por él al primer instante.

-Ah es verdad me he encontrado a la mayoría de los amigos de camino hacia acá y se me han juntado, están afuera esperándonos

Pronuncio mecánicamente el joven de rubios cabellos, las chicas lo miraron emocionadas

-Ah Nosotras?!!!

Exclamaron fascinadas saliendo de inmediato con la esperanza de conocer nuevos "Primos"


	6. Magia Nocturna

**_Capitulo VI_ **

**_Magia Nocturna_ **

Yo no se lo que valga mi vida

Pero yo te la vengo a entregar

Yo no se si tu amor la reciba

Pero yo te la vengo a dejar..

Bajo una luna de Octubre, frente al balcón de una gran casa señorial, un joven había cantado aquello con el alma pero sin resultado, la ventana permaneció cerrada y una espalda se diviso entre el cortinaje antes de que la luz se apagara.

En la oscura calle, mirando a las estrellas que parecían ser las únicas en sonreírle, el joven comenzó a analizar la vida de sus últimos meses, incluso del ultimo año, pensaba y de repente callo en la cuenta de la mucha diversión que se había perdido por perseguir a aquel corazón entre las sedas de su palacio, pateó una piedra y comenzó a murmurar palabras que pronto fueron la primera estrofa de una canción.

Una canción cuyos primeros acordes Mercucio escuchaba, ahora, varios años después de aquello, fuera de su casa, palmeo la espalda de sus amigos mientras escuchaba el llamado que les hacían los jóvenes afuera, Romeo sonrió ampliamente, Benvolio se encamino a la puerta y así los tres jóvenes salieron entre la bulla de sus amigos.

La Música embargaba la calle, Romeo comenzó a cantar, hablaba delos nobles tan soberbios en sus altos palacios sin saber las burlas de ellos que vivían entre el pueblo siendo mas Reyes aún que los verdaderos, Mercucio sonreía mientras bailaba en el remolino de parejas, en verdad eran reyes, los Reyes del Mundo y aquella tropa de jóvenes vivases y divertidos, toda su corte que había que mencionar eran la mayoría Montescos, Benvolio inició su estrofa, aquel chico de facciones risueñas no era mas que un joven con complejos de soledad, Mercucio lo miraba de reojo mientras lo oía cantar sobre los nobles que creían tenerlo todo pero estaban solos mientras ellos, abajo, bailaban toda la noche, cambio de parejas, Mercucio jugueteaba con todos aquellos amigos mientras cantaban a voz en cuello cuan grato era vivir la vida...

_"Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie  
Jour après jour nuit après nuit  
A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre  
Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux  
On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent  
De vivre y a que ça d'important  
On se fout pas mal de la morale  
On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal"_

En medio del baile Mercucio se encontró bailando con...

-Lexell¿qué haces tu aquí? (mira a su alrededor) Que hacen todas aquí!!!

-Bailamos con nuestros primitos

Respondió con toda naturalidad la joven, Mercucio sin embargo no podía detenerse pues eso echaría a perder la pieza y no se sentía con ganas detal cosa, un nuevo cambio, Antonietta, una bella joven de largos y oscuros cabellos, que le era por demás agradable y a quien la mayoría llamaban su favorita, le dedico una inspiradora sonrisa que solo significaba una cosa, "Canta", contento le beso la mejilla, miró las estrellas, también ellas le sonreían.

"_Les rois du monde ont peur de tout  
C'est qu'ils confondent les chiens et les loups  
Ils font des pièges où ils tomberont un jour  
Ils se protègent de tout même de l'amour"_

Aquella estrofa, su estrofa, la que nació la noche en que se olvido de su nobleza, brotó de su garganta cargada de jubilo, todos eran felices, Romeo y Benvolio cantaron juntos, él se les anexo, todos cantaron y finalmente aquel frenético espectáculo se terminó, mientras la comitiva comenzaba a dispersarse para retomar aire, Mercució se acerco a sus primas.

-¿Qué no les dije que se quedaran en la casa?-

- No, primito n.n-

- Ninguna de nosotras te escuchamos-

- PUES SE LOS DIJE!!-

Las chicas lo miraron ofensivas, Angie estaba dispuesta a gritar cuando se acercó Benvolio en parte atraído de nuevo por el deseo de mirarse en aquellos ojos que tanto lo habían encantando

-Hey! Mercucio los muchachos preguntan sobre que haremos con el baile de los Capuleto

La chicas lo miraron emocionadas y después le dedicaron su mejor sonrisa a su primo que volteo a ver a su amigo con cara de "No me ayudes" Jazmín se acercó al joven rubio.

-Benvolio si nos lleva ¿verdad Benvolio?

Sonrió, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente no sabiendo bien a bien si debía contestar afirmativamente, la mirada de su amigo no presagiaba nada bueno

-O si no, nuestra tía Edith

Recitó con cierta mordacidad la pequeña Angie

-Ahora si la quieren verdad?

Lexell miró a su alrededor buscando la mirada que había estado sintiendo durante un largo rato, bueno en realidad había que decir que intentaba convencerse de que aquella mirada no procedía de quien creía, entonces fue cuando notó un par de ausencias

-Oigan ¿y el primito Romeo? Se nos perdió después dela canción

-Debe andar por ahí

Recitaron los "Reyes", Angie observó el entorno notando la punta de un vestido lila que emergía de la oscuridad de una esquina, con calma se acercó.

Momentos atrás al final de la canción Sacni había notado en el heredero Montesco un cierto aire de melancolía que le era familiar y verlo alejarse caminando dubitativo mientras los demás hacían barullo la impulso a seguirlo, fue bastante sorpresivo verlo cambiar tan radicalmente de actitud, fue tan...tan semejante a ella, la joven sintió latir su corazón con emociones inciertas, pensó en hablarle cuando escuchó que comenzaba a cantar, aquella melodía era tan suave que parecía una especie de triste lamento, hipnotizada por aquello la chica lo miro en silencio.

_A mis amigos, mis hermanos..._

_a quienes amo, hace años_

_igual que yo, esta noche_

_sienten la muerte sobre la piel_

_hoy ríen de todo, mañana no_

_no habrá ya burlas, ya no mas_

_Yo Romeo su amigo soy _

_Pero esta noche siento temor_

Romeo miró las paredes de las casas oscuras, aquella calle vacía, era tarde, era ya tan tarde..

_Temor, Temor_

_De livianas sombras que_

_Mañana nos pesaran_

_De luceros que hoy guían_

_Y al final nos llevaran_

_Temor, temor, temor, temor, temor_

_Que el final cercano este_

_Que mañana todo acabe_

_Que el cambio de los vientos las guitarras guardaran_

Una suave brisa sopló, era gélida, el joven se abrazo un instante sintiendo bajar la temperatura, la chica que lo miraba desde las sombras bajo un balcón apenas y la sintió, era verdad que su cuerpo temblaba, pero quien la viera habría notado que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, no, no sentía frío alguno

_Viejos amigos, mis hermanos_

_Tiernos manjares han probado_

_Dulces los frutos del corazón _

_Que morirán sin excepción_

_Jóvenes somos y con valor_

_Un poco ociosos eso lo se_

_Escúchenme puedo sentir_

_Que la desgracia ya no tarda _

Apoyado en la pared, parecía mirar al vacío, aquel inexplicable viento lo helaba, talvez el aliento dela muerte que sentía tan cerca, después de todo, estaba en Verona y él..

Él era el heredero Montesco

_Temor, temor_

_De la vida que aguarda_

_De mentiras que vendrán_

_De que hoy todo es fácil y la vida tan frágil_

_Temor, temor, temor oh! temor_

_Que los dioses en su ira_

_Su venganza mostraran_

_Un castigo sin piedad por la vida tanto amar_

Sacni abandonó su refugio y se encamino hacia él, fuera del resguardo comenzó a sentir el crudo peso que lo aquejaba, quería consolarlo, pero no había palabras que se dignaran separarse del torbellino de su mente para salir por su boca

_Temor_

_Temor_

La joven se escucho cantando aquella palabra mientras abrazaba al desprevenido Montesco, el frío desapareció, Romeo no pudo mas que corresponder el gesto, un tibio candor emanaba de aquella chica, una tibieza que pronto lo embargo alejando el soplo mortal que hasta entonces lo embargaba

-No tengas miedo-

Pronuncio ella dulcemente sin dejar de abrazarlo, Romeo sonrío

-Gracias-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awn que bonito ha quedado esto jijijijiji bueno a continuación las "traducadaptaciones" al español por orden de aparición delas estrofas de "Les Rois du Monde"

_"Nosotros hacemos el amor vivimos la vida_

_día tras día, noche tras noche_

_cual es el punto de estar vivo_

_si debemos vivir de rodillas_

_sabemos que el tiempo es como el viento_

_vivir es importante_

_no tenemos moral_

_no sabemos que esta mal"_

"Mercutio:

_Los reyes del mundo temen a todo_

_confunden perros y lobos_

_hacen trampas donde caerán algún día_

_se protegen a si mismos de todo incluso del amor"_

¿algún día llegaran al baile? Bueee supongo que si


	7. Planes y Objeciones

**Capitulo VII **

**_Planes y Objeciones _**

-Estúpido sastre hacerme ir a recoger mi ropa..

Tybalt caminaba gruñendo mientras pensaba como iniciaría la campaña de desprestigio de aquel mugroso empleado hasta correrlo de la ciudad, soltó una carcajada pensando en su expresión cuando fuese rogándole que lo perdonara, exhalo encantado, que divertido sería eso, miro el cielo, llegaría a tiempo al baile y eso lo alegraba además era entretenido caminar solo por la calle, sin sus amigos, sin su bella hermana, sin nada por lo que preocuparse, amenos claro que apareciera aquel maldito ebrio, aunque incluso si así fuera, sería aún mejor, frente a frente y sin testigos..., resopló ¿por qué estaba pensando en nimiedades como esa de camino a un maravilloso baile? en donde... ah! Era verdad su querida tía intentaba vanagloriar al famoso condecito para casarlo con Julieta, como si el dichoso tipejo fuese suficiente pieza para su maravillosa prima.

-Solo los Capuleto son suficientemente buenos para otros Capuleto

Recitó en voz alta al pensar en todas las bellas mujeres de su familia que eran pretendidas por un centenar de insignificantes aldeanejos que medio ostentaban titulitos nobiliarios, chasqueo la lengua mientras recordaba con todo placer como había despachado al ultimo jovenzuelo que había osado poner la mirada sobre su hermana aquella misma tarde y con aquella agradable visión en su mente continuo su camino mientras calles al sur...

Romeo se hallaba en medio delas bellas primas de su querido amigo que al parecer siendo alertadas por Angie habían alcanzado a escuchar aquellos sus últimos ecos de temor y habían tenido a bien abrazarlo afectuosamente, tristemente habían sido seguidas por Benvolio y Mercutio lo que colocaba al joven en la suplicante posición de que no se les ocurriera decirles lo que habían oído.

En aquel instante algo llamo su atención, en la mirada de sus amigos notaba ¿celos? Pero si ellos, ellos eran los reyes del mundo y todas las jóvenes eran sus amigas, todas los abrazaban, los besaban, si bueno a veces había preferidas pero los celos no existían no tan reales como para leerse en sus miradas, aquello lo desconcertó y mucho.

-lo van a asfixiar-

Gruño Mercucio

-es que mírenlo

Corearon dos voces que los jóvenes no lograron identificar como una u otra

-si pobeshito

La vocecita de Sacni coreada por Angie, el joven Montesco esbozo una de sus encantadoras y tiernas sonrisas

-Gracias lindas, son todas muy amables

Pronunció con suavidad dejándolas encantadas, era imposible no admirarse de aquel joven, Romeo tragó saliva esta vez los celos en aquellas miradas amenazaban venganza

-Pero que tiene? Porque lo abrazan tanto?

Reclamó Benvolio notando demasiado tarde que parecía sentirse ofendido con aquello, ellas lo miraron

-Porque..

-Porque...

-Que no ven que esta...

El aludido había perdido el color y su mirada parecía gritar con desesperación "NOOO..no les digan!!"

-¿Qué no ven que esta tierno y abrazable!!!

-Siiiiii!!!

La expresión fue grupal lo mismo que el abrazó que le siguió, el joven rubio se llevo una mano a la frente, Mercucio opto por tomar aquel su aire de adulto responsable

-Bueno, bueno, ya estuvo¿querían ir al baile no?

-Siiiiii!!!

Corearon encantadas apartándose del joven de cabellos largos que dadas las circunstancias se había abandonado al abrazo y tras terminar de golpe lo había desequilibrado detal forma que el suelo fue la parada inmediata

-OIGANNN!!

Se quejo magullado aunque sintiendo que aquello había sido una especie de venganza indirecta

-Pues vayan a vestirse!!

Sentenció el noble de despejada testa mientras sus primas lo obedecían (cosa rara) abandonando la escena de inmediato y dejando sin mayor importancia al joven Montesco en el suelo.

-Oigan amigos ayúdenme a levantarme no?

-Levántate solo!!

Gruñeron abandonándolo en busca delos aditamentos para pasar desapercibidos en el mencionado baile, Romeo se levanto y sacudió, aquello era extraño, cavilaba sobre eso cuando las jóvenes regresaron ataviadas para el evento

-Te ayudamos a disfrazarte primito?

Preguntaron comedidas, desconcertado el chico no pudo mas que sonreír, misteriosamente las jóvenes traían una mascara y camisa para disfrazarlo

-Hey! Se están pasando de atentas con Romeo!

Mercutio y Benvolio llegaban "camuflageados"

-Es que...

-Es que nada!

-Primito no nos dejas ser...

-Nos reprimes...

Benvolio miro enfadado a su amigo

-Bien hecho Mercucio las has hecho sentir mal ahora menos nos harán caso

Romeo entro al rescate

-Mercucio es afortunado de tenerlas por primas, son muy lindas

El otro lo fulminó con la mirada

-No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras todo el día en casa a las cuatro

Mercucio hablaba con molestia que realmente no sentía pero parecía lo mas usual a su forma de ser, decir cosas que realmente no sentía, claro que.. talvez ellas ..no lo supieran

-Que malo eres primito, si no nos quieres dínoslo de frente

Reclamo Lexell enfadada

-Como puedes ser tan cruel

Gruño Sacni mirándolo como si no lo reconociera

-Te atreves a criticarnos y nosotras no hemos dicho una palabra de tu pésimo sentido de la elegancia para vestir

Siseó Jazmín barriéndolo de pies a cabeza

-Claro!! Ve, por ejemplo, con esos trapeadores en los pantalones seguro vas a sacarle brillo a la pista!!

Gritó Angie señalando la citada prenda, Mercucio bajo la mirada se sentía dolido, el joven de rubios cabellos notó aquello con asombro, ese no era el Mercucio de siempre, tratando de ayudar opto por acercarse finalmente a la dueña de los ojos que lo habían cautivado y un rápido y sutil movimiento abrazó a Lexell

-Porfavor lindas nos e sientan de esa manera... emm yo las quiero mucho

Sonrió mirando significativamente a la bella joven en sus brazos que superando un conato de desmayó solo se tambaleo muy ligeramente, era increíble que fuese verdad aquello, que realmente la mirada que había sentido toda la tarde proviniese de aquellos ojos verdes que ahora, ahora la miraban directamente, Romeo habiendo notado también la rara actitud en Mercucio abrazo afectuosamente a las otras tres jóvenes.

-Estoy seguro de que Mercucio habla de mas porque desea ir de una buena vez al baile, perdónenlo y comprendan que ningún hombre esta en sus cinco sentidos teniéndolas cerca

Sonrió, aunque las jóvenes no parecían aun muy convencidas, se miraban unas a otras cuando notaron...

-Oye! Lexell se puso azul!!

-Benvolio no abraces tan fuerte a nuestra hermana

-La asfixias!!

Romeo las abrazo con cariño muy fuertemente

-Ahora ustedes están azules!!

Sonrió juguetonamente mientras su amigo alarmado, levantaba en brazos a la joven deshaciéndose en disculpas

-Lo lamento Lexell, no ha sido mi intención, perdóname

Lucía contrariado realmente aunque la joven no parecía entender aquella sarta de disculpas

-eh? Que? Porque? Que hiciste?

Pronuncio vagamente, Mercucio considero que aquello estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro superando aquel momento de culpabilidad se acerco a Sacni y la separo de su amigo

-Ha sido suficiente emmm niñas no les gustaría conocer al conde mas cotizado de la provincia?

-El conde mas cotizado dela provincia?

Corearon interesadas, después de todo para los motivos que las habían llevado a aquel lugar ese enunciado implicaba posibilidades llamativas, la propia Lexell abandono los brazos que la sujetaban de un salto.

-Ya te sientes bien no?

Murmuró el desplazado joven pero sin lograr que lo escuchasen

-Así es, El Conde Parys y ¿qué creen? Él si es su primo!

-Buuuuuuu!! Así que chiste

-Pero él no lo sabe y no se lo diré!

-Por eso te queremos primito!!

Sonrieron grupalmente sin lograr convencerlo por lo que ellas para animarlo decidieron abrazarlo con lo que le permitieron dedicarle a sus amigos una mirada de "Ja! Se las mate" que los otros aceptaron con declarada convicción, eran tanta la emoción de las chicas que sin pensárselo demasiado emprendieron el camino rumbo al baile. Benvolio las miro alejarse decididas.

-Seguro que son tus primas?

-Lejanas...muy lejanas..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wow!! Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño y la pregunta de "llegaremos algún día al baile?" comienza caerme muy enserio aunque estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos jijijijiji solo hay que tener paciencia Verona parece ser una ciudad muy grande_


	8. A Tiro de Palabra

**Capitulo VIII **

_**A Tiro de Palabra **_

Julieta miraba contenta su reflejo en el ventanal, aquel vestido rosa era sin duda mil veces mas bello que el infeliz rojo que siempre la obligaban a usar, una encantadora sonrisa decoro su bello rostro al ver acercarse a su padre, en lo profundo ella deseaba llegar a encontrar a un hombre como él, tan gentil, tan interesado y tan... bueno con tanta paciencia porque vivir con su querida madre no era cosa sencilla realmente, Lord Capuleto se le acerco y le acaricio el cabello con cariño.

-Feliz, hija?

Sonrió, la chica compartió aquella sonrisa asintiendo encantada, sin importar lo que su madre dijera ella estaba segura de que debía de haberse enamorado de aquel hombre y eso era lo que ella esperaba, el amor, mirar a un joven y sentir temblar su corazón, aquella noche el conde Parys se presentaría, las _ancellas _murmuraban que era galante, educado, guapo y fuerte, algunas de sus primas también lo decían, sin embargo ella no había logrado hallar en el hombre tantas virtudes por mas que se las señalaran, caso semejante era el de su prima Adriana.

Siendo sincera su relación con Adriana nunca había sido muy fraternal, en esencia la consideraba extraña e incluso hubo un tiempo en que le daba miedo pero Tybalt por el contrario era su primo favorito y él adoraba a su hermana, muestra de ello era la sobreprotección que sobre ella ejercía, haciéndola escoltar eternamente por sus fieles amigos que oh! hecho curioso justo en aquel momento custodiaban la puerta en espera de su estimado líder descuidando a la bella Adriana que parecía enfrascada en una conversación poco agradable con uno de sus viejos tíos viudos, Julieta beso la mejilla de su padre apresuradamente y decidió ir a salvar a su curiosa prima.

Mientras tanto a dos calles de ahí...

-Ya llegamos?-

-No

-Ya llegamos?

-No

-Ya llegamos?

-No

-NOS PERDIMOS!!!

Gritó finalmente exasperada la pequeña Angie cansada de aquel repetido conjunto de pregunta-respuesta entre Lexell y Sacni que regañadas la voltearon a ver ofendidas, Jazmín dejo escapar una risita cuando noto que se acercaba a ellas un hombre con mascara y ropas de gala, obedeciendo al instinto no dudó en acercársele

-Errr...disculpe caballero temo que estamos perdidas

Sonrió encantadoramente aunque demostrando cierto temor que sus hermanas supieron imitar al punto, el hombre las miro como por inercia sin mirarlas realmente

-Y a mi que?

Susurró pero al instante recuperó sus presumida cortesía y amabilidad

-Quiero decir...¿qué lugar buscan?

-Vaya! En realidad esa es una excelente pregunta

Sonrió Sacni quitándose la mascara que ya la había acalorado un poco

-Intentábamos llegar al baile de los Capuleto

Informo Jazmín que para tal punto había hecho ya una importante evaluación del caballero ahí plantado, encontrándolo un hombre fuerte de firme figura, buena presencia, gusto al vestir, curiosos rizos dorados y bueno... esa mascara de zorro no le permitía mirar su rostro, habría que esperar. Tybalt por su parte la había mirado sacando en conclusión una descripción semejante en virtudes a la que ella había obtenido de él

-El baile de los Capuleto? No deberían ir acompañadas señoritas?

Inquirió dudando de la invitación de aquellas señoritas, vestían con elegancia, si, pero, hallarlas en plena calle, solas, a esa hora, era sin duda extraño, con sutileza reviso sus indumentarias tratando de hallar el escudo enemigo, Sacni abrazo el brazo de Lexell para poder hablarle al oído.

-Oye que buenas preguntas hace

-Si...demasiado buenas

Angie se acerco para tratar de arreglar el asunto dado que Jazmín parecía enfrascada en la evaluación del probable guía

-Venimos en representación de alguien mas

-Si! Resulta que se enfermó

Jazmín regresaba al juego mientras en algún lugar de Verona Mercucio estornudaba

-Vaya! Creo que alguien esta hablando de mi

Benvolio lo miro contento

-Deben ser las chicas

-mmm ya no estoy tan seguro de querer encontrarlas..

De vuelta con Tybalt el hombre seguía sin parecer muy convencido y esa mascara ocultándoles su expresión no acababa de agradarles, Angie contuvo su impulso de arrancársela. Tenia que decir algo

-Pero vaya! usted viene solo caballero, no nos haría el favor de acompañarnos?

Recitó en su mejor tono mientras todas admiraban su capacidad para expresarse tan "delicadamente" en situación tan seguramente molesta para ella.

-Si! Por favor acompáñenos se nota que es usted un caballero de fiar

-A quien se lo vamos a fiar Lexell?

-pos no se, es un decir

Tybalt enarco una ceja ante los susurros Jazmín salió al paso

- Sí y que conoce Verona, me atrevo a decir que seguramente es tan importante que debe ser un invitado de honor al baile de los Capuleto

Sonrieron todas finalmente, el hombre se sintió desde luego halagado no es que no fuese cierto, pero tener la certeza de que aún en aquellas fachas y bajo aquella mascara podía demostrarlo era simplemente gratificante, además en asuntos de cotilleo la perspectiva de verlo llegar acompañado de cuatro damas preciosas vendría a acallar toda la maldita sarta de rumores que los Montesco habían difundido y acrecentado después de aquel altercado en que al empujar a su precioso heredero en el pecho habían tenido a bien entender que se había tratado de una caricia.

-Desde luego señoritas, disculpen mi torpe hosquedad ha sido un día complejo, el baile esta cerca y en efecto soy invitado, será un honor servirles de escolta y gozar de su bella presencia.

Las jóvenes agradecieron las palabras reemprendiendo el camino, cerca de ahí haciendo gala de distinción un apuesto hombre de doradas ropas se dirigía al mismo baile a caballo, varias doncellas dejaban escapar algunos suspiros al verlo pasar, algunas por el hecho de notarlo tan gallardo, otras por saber que dada su condición no había forma de que él se fijase en ellas, así el importante caballero avanzaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, la negativa dela mañana había resultado inesperada, él jamás hubiera creído que Lord Capuleto le negara la mano de su hija, que creía? La chica ya no era una niña porque esperar tanto, no había tiempo para esperar tanto los énfasis de protocolo, el cotilleo, su familia..., además donde iba a encontrar un mejor partido que él!, el caballo se detuvo al sentir el tirón de rienda, Parys exhalo resignado, no tenia sentido pensar en esos asuntos al menos no en ese momento, en realidad el nuevo plan implicaba la siempre importante misión de cortejar a la joven, quizá enamorándole seria un importante punto de presión para que el afamado Lord, cediera.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro que prontamente cubrió con un antifaz, recomenzando la marcha sin otra cosa que la Casa Capuleto en la mira, cosa que le impidió notar la cercana presencia de tres jóvenes que avanzaban decididos con la misma dirección aunque se notaban enfrascados en una especie de búsqueda..

-Pues ya llegamos y no las vimos

Dijo Benvolio resignado mientras Mercucio lo fulminaba con una mirada que a través de aquella mascara morada no acababa de asustar, Romeo parecía preocupado

-No conocen la ciudad no debimos dejarlas ir solas

-Tu que no te apuraste a cambiarte

Gruño Mercucio parecía de verdad enfadado, caminaba a grandes pasos, escudriñaba hacia un lado y hacia otro ya con cierta desesperación, Romeo y Benvolio convinieron no hablar mas, hacia años que no veían a su amigo realmente preocupado, justo entonces entre la multitud de nobles, familiares y sirvientes que desfilaban frente a la puerta de la mansión notaron a una pequeña jovencita animada que era seguida por otras tres, Mercucio echo a correr hacia ellas seguido por sus amigos pero cuando estuvo cerca de ellas se detuvo tan drásticamente que casi se cae, sus amigos lo alcanzaron sin entender, Romeo se acerco contento a ellas.

-Chicas, porque se fueron solas? Estábamos preocupados

Recitó con una sonrisa tras el intento de mascara descolorida que usaba

- Estabamos, kimosabi?

Gruño Mercucio, la verdad es que había estado apunto de quitarse el antifaz y abrazarlas una a una pero eso no era posible mucho menos en plena boca de lobo, las jóvenes los miraron ofendidas

- La pregunta es.. ¿porque nos dejaron ir solas?

- Si, al menos encontramos aun caballero que nos trajo hasta aquí de otra forma pudo ocurrirnos algo

- Y todo hubiera sido su culpa!!

Concluyeron, Benvolio ofreció la defensa

- Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban a tres calles de distancia y no las alcanzamos!

Angie lo fulminó

-Mentira! si sabían que estábamos a tres calles pudieron correr!!

Mercucio sonrió al mirarla le recordaba un poco a su madre y eso la hacia pensar en viejos tiempos, suspiró, "la familia" pensó antes de colocarse en medio de ambos entre otras cosas para salvar a Benvolio

-Bueno ..verás... Romeo se acababa de quitar el pantalón...

-Y?! Para eso necesitaba a los otros dos?!!!

-Baja la voz

-¡¿PORQUEEEEEE?!

Angie estaba básicamente enfadada Mercucio la miró sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, era incapaz de enfadarse y de hecho hasta le parecía lindo escucharla, se golpeo la frente ¿en que estaba pensando?

-A claro pero primero nos rechazo, nosotras queríamos ayudarlo con su disfraz

Recordó Lexell seguida de una afirmación de cabeza por parte de sus hermanas

-¿Porqué ustedes si le ayudaron, eeeeeh?

La pregunta fue recibida por sendas caras de desconcierto por parte delos tres sobre todo del heredero Montesco, las jóvenes los miraron medio aburridas de no recibir respuesta

- De acuerdo, Chicas vayamos adentro talvez hallemos a otros caballeros que SI nos acompañen

Concluyo finalmente Angie, tras lo cual les dieron la espalda acercándose a la puerta, donde como era de esperarse les cerraron el paso

-Disculpen¿con quien vienen?

Preguntó sutilmente el portero

- Ehmmmmmm...

- Eeeeeeeehhhhmmmm...

-¡Con nuestro primito!!!

Sonrieron mirando a su alrededor, a metros de ellas Benvolio se acerco al oído de Mercucio

-Enserio se habrán enojado?

-De todas maneras luego se les pasa

Sentencio mientras ellas notaban la cercanía de su improvisado guía, a Tybalt que se había atrasado charlando con una amistad y recién llegaba, verse rodeado por aquellas jóvenes no le causo mayor problema de hecho las estaba buscando, todos sonrieron mientras el joven le hacía un ademán al sujeto para que los dejara pasar sin problemas.

-¿Y ese quien era?

Preguntó Romeo extrañado volteando a mirar a Mercucio que en ese instante apretaba los puños con furia

-Maldita sea! Ese era Tybalt, si las chicas nos mencionan podrían tener problemas.

Las palabras cayeron con una dureza desoladora, con la certeza de una desgracia a tiro de palabra, los jóvenes entraron inmediatamente al lugar en pos del bienestar de las nuevas doncellas de Verona...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si pudimos, siiii pudimos...

Jeje yo lo sabia por fin llegamos, tralalala que feliz soy al fin llegamos al baile y bien acompañadas.

Cambiando de tema puesto que estamos en Verona y esto es un fic del musical francés de la versión inglesa de una historia italiana, me parece viable meter algunas palabras al respeto como ya vimos ay mucho francés por el musical pero en este capitulo aparece una palabra italiana y como es costumbre colocare aquí abajo su traducción, no se preocupen no habrá demasiadas para que esto no quede ilegible pero siempre es útil.

Ancella- sirvienta


	9. Ballo in Maschera

**Capitulo IX **

_**Ballo in Maschera **_

Era sin duda aquel baile una ocasión de refinamiento y libertinaje bajo mascaras que algunos considerarían falta de clase, sin embargo los anfitriones eran los Capuleto y Verona entera sabía que tales personas nacían con la clase en las venas, entretenido Parys admiraba los decorados, apreciaba el buen gusto delos bocadillos e intentaba hallar entre tanta carita cubierta a su presa, es decir a la bella Julieta, tal comportamiento era imitado por varios delos asistentes aunque con distintas doncellas e incluso motivos diferentes...

-Como las dejaste ir con ese tipo Mercucio!!

Gritó Romeo apesadumbrado, Benvolio le propino un certero zape

-Callate!-siseo-No pronuncies nuestros nombres o enserio tendremos problemas aunque he de admitir que tiene razón, eres un desconsiderado.

Concluyó mirando al noble de testa desnuda que paseaba la vista impacientemente por los presentes

-Oigan! ellas se dieron la vuelta y se fueron con el primero que encontraron

Se defendió casi por inercia pero su mente elucubraba sobre las múltiples reacciones que podría presentar el infeliz Capuleto

-Las puede matar!!

Gritaron a coro sus amigos rectificándole con voces ajenas sus propios pensamientos, Mercucio tiro al suelo la copa que en algún momento al entrar había tomado

-Lo matare, Si se atreve a tocarlas!!

Aseguró pisando los vidrios en cuyo crujido nadie reparó, Romeo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

-Vamos hay que encontrarlas..

Pronunció con una seriedad poco usual en él, sus amigos le obsequiaron con una sonrisa de resignación, desplegándose en búsqueda, no lejos de ahí las anheladas jóvenes caminaban contentas con Tybalt por escolta, cabía señalar que se hallaban fascinadas, la música les resultaba muy llamativa diferente en absoluto a lo que estaban acostumbradas, podían sentir las ansias de bailar, de conocer, de vivir, era una noche de baile, la primera en Verona, talvez ahí hallasen lo que tan precariamente necesitaban, Tybalt por su parte parecía orgulloso de tan envidiable compañía pero al hallar finalmente entre la concurrencia a su estimada prima que curiosamente acompañaba a su querida hermana no pudo mas que disculparse para ir a reunirse con ellas, Angie lo miro alejarse no muy contenta.

-¡Que no se supone que íbamos a encontrar a alguien que SI nos acompañara?

Se quejo molesta, aunque Sacni comenzó a susurrarle varias cosas graciosas mientras le señalaba con sutil juego de descripciones a los prospectos de su alrededor.

-Mmm.. nuestro acompañante ha desaparecido de nuevo..

Jazmín parecía desilusionada de haber perdido la escolta mientras Lexell se entretenía evaluando los frescos en el techo del salón, su afición por aquellas pinturas le impidió notar al elegante hombre de doradas vestiduras que se acercaba a ella decididamente...

Parys habiendo reconocido al renombrado primo de su futura esposa (la seguridad con que pensaba esto era envidiable) no dudó en momento alguno que entre las señoritas que lo acompañaban se hallase la bella damisela, sin embargo la fama de los celos del joven era larga y concisa, no valía la pena arriesgarse a un poco conveniente disgusto así que opto por observar hasta que al verlo apartarse decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, como todas las jóvenes de buena familia, Julieta era poco conocida por otros hombres que no fuesen los de su familia hecho que planteaba un problema al Conde¿quién sería? La duda rondo por su mente mientras se acercaba pero era tarde de arrepentirse, las miro con delicadeza y creyendo adivinar que la joven que miraba hacia arriba buscaba saludar a su padre, Lord Capuleto, que se encontraba en aquella dirección, se enfilo hacia ella.

-Muy buenas noches bella dama, me permite esta pieza?

Recitó halagadoramente con palabras que dado el volumen de la música y los clamores se vieron reducidas a un dulce susurró, no había razón para mas palabras, en un baile de mascaras todos eran iguales, la joven pensó en aquello mientras con elegancia aceptaba la invitación formando parte en segundos de las parejas en la danza, cerca de ella Julieta bailaba con su querido primo que le susurraba comentarios curiosos que la hacían alegrarlo con la bella visión de su dulce sonrisa, la música cambio propiciando el intercambio de parejas, la heredera Capuleto se separó del cercó optando por ir a buscar algo de beber mientras su madre se lucia cual egipcio felino en plena pista, abriéndose paso entre la multitud en pos de la despensera mas cercana la joven se encontró con la mirada de un apuesto muchacho, fueron segundos, el joven desapareció entre la multitud como una fugaz visión que no basto para evitar que algo en ella reaccionará, era él, solo eso podía pensar mientras lo buscaba con la firme esperanza de que no hubiese sido un sueño mas, pero fue en vano, sentía las mejillas demasiado cálidas lo que le recordó la anhelada bebida, alzando la mirada logró localizar una de las charolas que parecía flotar entre el animado gentío, avanzó y cuando logro divisar a la despensera, el torso de un joven se interpuso en su camino, aturdida se llevo la mano a la frente, levantando la mirada para disculparse con el "obstáculo"

-oh! lo lamento...

Pronuncio vagamente Romeo esbozando una sonrisa antes de perderse entre la multitud, contra toda buena educación, Julieta empujo a quien mejor pudo con tal de seguirlo, pero fue imposible, su corazón latía con reprimida violencia, él la había mirado y después le había sonreído, dos veces en un baile, era sin duda una señal, debía serlo... olvidada finalmente de la sed busco con desesperación a su nodriza, fuente eterna del conocimiento de identidad poblacional de la ciudad, era imperativo que le revelara quien era aquel joven y la halló, si, pero charlaba con Adriana tratando de convencerla de que el viejo tío viudo se equivocaba al llamarla solterona y que se hallaba en la flor dela vida cuando el amor que existía para ella en alguna parte se despertaría y vendría a buscarla, Julieta tomó aquella palabras como una señal mas, el amor.. el amor..la había encontrado...

Por otro lado los que continuaban tratando de hallar algo mas tangible que el amor eran los reyes del mundo que se habían reunido de nuevo tras una infructuosa búsqueda, Mercucio pisoteaba el suelo con declarada impaciencia

-Donde están? Donde? Donde? Dondeeee!!!!!

Se dio con la mano en la frente y apunto estuvo de quitarse la careta, Romeo lo observaba abatido

-Es...difícil...¿cómo vamos a encontrarlas si todos traen mascara?

Pronunció afectado por el estado de su amigo

-Oigan...

La voz de Benvolio se escucho un tanto lejana, los jóvenes voltearon a mirarlo pero se llevaron una sorpresa al notar que el rubio había optado por buscar terrenos mas elevados y escanear de mejor forma el lugar.

-No serán aquellas que le están echando porras a una que esta bailando?

Como si un enorme peso se apartara de sus hombros Mercucio recupero por primera vez en la noche su expresión de cómico fastidio

-Son las mas escandalosas?

Inquirió con una seriedad poco creíble, Benvolio aguzó la mirada con la palma a la altura de las cejas cual vigía de un barco que avista tierra

-Sip

Respondió con soltura, Mercucio exhaló aliviado

-No necesito verlas, son ellas

Concluyó y haciendo eco de sus ultimas palabras Benvolio y Romeo echaron a correr rumbo al avistado punto, donde momentos atrás Sacni había avisado del logro de su hermana con un...

-Pues Lex ya consiguió pareja

Que fue secundado por la atención y comentarios de la pequeña Angie y la elegante Jazmín

- Miren, Lexell no disimula, se le nota en la cara que está de paseo por las nubes

- Mas bien en los ojos...

Puntualizó Jazmín observando evaluadoramente al caballero, Sacni estaba encantada con el espectáculo y albergaba la esperanza de poder bailar con aquel hombre, cerca de ahí Julieta habiendo hallado nuevamente a su apuesto predestinado trataba de cruzarse en su camino sin lograrlo con mucho éxito dado el interés del joven por hallarse de nuevo en compañía de las primas de su amigo, a las que tras algunos traspiés lograron llegar.

- Sac, Angie, Jaz ¡donde han estado?

Pronuncio Mercucio recuperando el aliento con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, Sacni se le abrazo contenta

-Ah! Merc.aght...

Con rápido ademán el joven había logrado taparle la boca lo mismo que sus amigos a sus hermanas para impedirles pronunciar sus nombres en terreno tan comprometido, ellas parecieron captar la alerta de peligro aunque sin comprender realmente, Mercucio exhalo..

-Un momento ¿dónde esta Lexell?

Su respuesta fue un sutil señalamiento por parte delas jóvenes hacia la pista donde la aludida continuaba disfrutando de la compañía del Conde

-Esta bailando..

Obvió Romeo mientras detenía a un Benvolio extrañamente indignado

-Con alguien mas! Y lo esta disfrutando!

Los presentes no parecieron comprenderlo pero las jóvenes decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad de aquellas emergentes parejas que les permitirían ingresar al baile y socializar conforme la música y los cambios lo decidieran, así pues Sacni tomo a Benvolio, Jazmín a Mercucio y Angie acepto la mano del sonriente Romeo que parecía un tanto nervioso, quizá dada su no tan llamativa habilidad para la materia.

Así el baile continuó, para felicidad delos anfitriones que se sentían contentos de ofrecer tan distinguida fiesta, el siguiente cambio de parejas logro sacar de su ensoñación a la bella Lexell que había permanecido entretenida en la contemplación de su nada despreciable pareja

-Sac ahora te toc...heeyyyy!

Lo que había iniciado como sutil oferta se convirtió en reproche al notar con quien bailaba su hermana, Sacni sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba a Parys por pareja, Benvolio esbozo una encantadora sonrisa al ver a Lexell tomada de su mano aunque al verla ocupada en mirar a la pareja de su hermana tomo un aire sentido.

- No creí que estuvieras tan molesta él debe bailar mejor no?

Pronuncio mirándola con cierta tristeza, ella que en realidad mantenía una conversación con su hermana en terminos de "todo estaba calculado"-"mas te vale" recibió el comentario con cierta gracia

- Se supone que este es un baile de máscaras, es una descortesía no aceptar a alguien

Declaró con la cortesía que su madre se había preocupado por inculcarle, él no dejada de mirarla medio ofendido

-Estas enojado?

Sonrió la joven con angelical expresión, esta vez la expresión tomo un aire de seria tristeza, aprovechando la música Benvolio decidió abrazarla con ternura y ella se lo permitió

- Te quiero demasiado y este es un lugar peligroso

Susurró el joven con convicción pura, Lexell trato evitar temblar

- El hombre con el que entraron es Tybalt delos Capuleto de habernos mencionado pudo haberlas lastimado..

Explico el joven con preocupación sincera

-Tybalt de los Capuleto?

El nombre no lograba explicarle aquel temor hasta que reparo en Romeo que bailaba con Jazmín, así como el relámpago ilumina los nublados cielos, el cruel peligro al que se habían expuesto se revelo integro a la mente dela joven al repetir el apellido "Capuleto", tembló y Benvolio la cobijo en sus brazos mientras la suave música continuaba

- Así es, tiene amenaza de muerte sobre cualquier Montesco incluidos sus amigos, con nosotros en particular

Sus palabras eran susurros, como un tierno arrullo que recitaba a su oído mientras bailaban

-Estábamos... Yo ...estaba muy preocupado Lex

Continuó pero el temor había despertado la alarma en la joven, una alerta que ni el mas dulce arrullo era capaz de dormir

- Debemos decirles a las demás! Que tal si dicen algo? No quiero que les pase nada a ninguna de ellas... y a ninguno de ustedes...

Las palabras se interrumpieron al mirarlo, a la tenue luz delas velas, a pesar del antifaz aquellos ojos verdes irradiaban un brillo demasiado especial, se vio obligada a bajar la vista y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del joven

-Mucho menos a ti...

Completó en un susurro apenas audible para él que con gentileza acaricio con su barbilla los cabello dela joven deteniéndose en su frente

-Tranquila..ahora ya están a salvo

Suspiró mientras continuaban bailando, Mercucio miró todo aquello mientras bailaba con Angie, después le pediría cuentas a Benvolio por tomarse tantas confiancitas con SU prima...

El tiempo suele ser engañoso y correr con diversas solturas, mientras bailaban Parys había ido acumulando una curiosidad poco natural en él sobre la identidad de su pareja, era extraño pero por una vez en la vida se sentía agradecido de encontrarse en una situación fuera de cálculos y beneficios, aquella joven no era Julieta y sin embargo deseaba con toda convicción ser capaz de tener la oportunidad de cortejarla, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, las palabras se acercaban mas a ser pronunciadas, finalmente tras un nuevo giro..

- Se que aún no es la hora, pero, tal vez no nos encontremos después, quien eres?

Inquirió finalmente logrando una sonrisa dela joven, pero solo eso, el baile continuo, la media noche se acercaba, aprovechando las cercanías Mercucio opto por murmurar a sus amigos el plan a seguir

- Será mejor irnos antes de tener que mostrar nuestros rostros no quiero que las asocien con nosotros es demasiado peligroso

Las palabras fueron aceptadas de común acuerdo y la precaución de salir fue transmitida con sutileza a los Montesco dispersados de incógnito en todo el baile, cuando la nota llego a oídos de Sacni su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas y aprovechando la coreografía tuvo a bien responder finalmente al Conde que parecía suplicar sus palabras con vehemencia

- Por ahora...solo necesita saber que ni Montesco ni Capuleto persiguen a mi nombre, pierda cuidado estimado Conde le prometo que nos veremos de nuevo

Concluyó la joven obsequiándolo con un beso en la comisura delos labios antes de retirarse, Parys solo noto los vuelos de gasa dorada que se perdían entre la multitud y se quedo ahí, desconcertado...

La maniobra de abandono había sido ya un éxito y la joven era la ultima en salir, previniendo extravíos Romeo había optado por quedarse a esperarla, por lo que no le paso desapercibido su ultimo acto en la pista

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

Trato de sonreír sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho, la joven se quito el antifaz y lo miro contenta

- Vamos primito tu y yo sabemos que no me reconocerá la próxima vez que me vea

Concluyó convencida abrazándolo, Romeo correspondió tan gentil detalle con igual aprecio mientras preguntaba..

-¿Qué se siente besar a un primo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow! Espero que les guste este capítulo la verdad yo he quedado bastante contenta, jejejej es enserio realmente me ha gustado el baile al que tan complejo nos fue llegar ha terminado pero muchas semillas se han plantado, Julieta, Parys, Romeo, Sacni y desde luego Lexell y Benvolio

Que árboles florecerán wiii será divertido averiguarlo

Ah cierto el titulo "Baile de Mascaras" que original


	10. Passo doppo Passo

**X**.

"_**Passo dopo passo"**_

La generalidad dicta que el salir de una fiesta antes de que esta termine no implicaría hallar las calles absolutamente vacías, desde luego en Verona las generalidades no son precisamente el pan de cada día y mucho menos si la fiesta se da en la casa Capuleto con un sin fin de traviesos Montesco de incógnito...

Los reyes del mundo caminaban en "formación triangular" escoltando a las primas de Mercutio a quienes la aventura del baile aquella noche aún las tenia llenas de alegría, energía e ilusión o bueno a casi todas...

Sacni bostezó

-ñam creo que ese beso es al revez que el de la Bella Durmiente en vez de despertarme me ha dado sueño

Comentó tallándose los ojos, Romeo le tomo la mano para impedírselo mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, la chica lo miro un instante su madre tenía la misma costumbre cuando la veía tallarse los ojos, le devolvió la sonrisa...

-Pues yo insisto que eso fue trampa, eres mala ..¿por qué te beso a ti si a mi me saco a bailar primero?

Se quejo falsamente molesta Lexell mirando con curiosidad la sonrisa de su hermana, no era una sonrisa habitual...desde luego solo pudo observarla unos instantes mas porque en respuesta a sus comentario la chica volteo a verla e incluso se emparejo a su paso...

-jijijijiji quien te manda no aprovechar...recuerda que a una se le quita la timidez cuando hay una mascara de por medio

Exclamo triunfal jugueteando con el antifaz que traía en la mano, en color azul celeste con aplicaciones en dorado, la mascara estaba diseñada de tal forma que cubría del todo desde el inicio de la frente hasta el final de los pómulos, sin duda el Conde no la recocería sin ella...

"Quien me manda" pensó Lexell mientras subconscientemente volteaba a mirar al joven de rubios cabellos que caminaba apenas unos pasos por delante de ella, aquel detalle fue notado por la perspicaz mirada de Angie que juguetonamente comenzó a señalar frenéticamente al joven, sonrojada Lexell desvió la mirada de regreso a su hermana

-mandarme? A mi no me manda mas que mi madre

Exclamo quizá ligeramente mas alto delo que debería como si su orgullo la obligara a mostrarle al mundo que nadie (particularmente el amigo de su primo) ejercía ninguna influencia en ella, Sacni echo a reír era curioso..hasta raro verla así y eso le gustaba, le gustaba notar el efecto que aquel viaje había tenido en ellas, encantada recorto la distancia que la separaba de su primo a saltitos y lo abrazo con cariño

-Primito bonito gracias por decirnos del baile

Pronuncio con un tono dulcemente infantil que hizo temblar a Mercutio, no estaba acostumbrado o quizá solo era que en realidad había ya olvidado aquella sensación en el pecho

-No tengo ni que preguntarles si se divirtieron verdad?

Sonrió acariciando las manos de Sacni en su pecho, las jóvenes se detuvieron y se le acercaron

-Nos divertimos mucho primito!!

Corearon haciéndolo blanco de un abrazo grupal envidiado por sus amigos y por algunos paseantes que comenzaban a aparecer esporádicamente en el camino mientras se alejaban de la calle y mansión Capuleto

-No que ya nos íbamos

Se quejaron los reyes ignorados, su "lider" los miro triunfal aunque condescendiente

-De acuerdo...ya vamos...

Sacni bostezo de nuevo

-jumm yo insisto en que tengo sueño

Romeo la miro entretenido pero fue desplazado por la bella Lexell

-pero Sacni!! La noche es joven..yo al menos estoy encarrerada!!

Exclamó llena de energía, Jazmín y Angie caminaban enfrente con Mercutio en medio por lo que Benvolio había terminado a su lado, su hermana parpadeo un par de veces

-Si bueno talvez se me quite tomando algo..

Balbuceo colgada del brazo de Romeo que tras verla trastabillar un par de pasos la insto a que se apoyara en el, sinceramente parecía muy dormida, ¿acaso estaría enferma? Se pregunto ligeramente preocupado

-YA-VA-MO-NOS

Enfatizó Mercucio notando que se retrasaban

-Si primito vamonos

Sonrieron a coro ellas abrazándolo una vez mas antes de echar a andar de regreso a casa , mientras tanto la hora de las verdades había llegado al baile Capuleto y los felices asistentes se vieron obligados a abandonar el misterioso resguardo de las mascaras..

Tybalt vio frustradas sus esperanzas de reconocer y quizá mas tarde cortejar a alguna de las bellas jóvenes que lo habían abordado al principio del baile pues al parecer habían desaparecido justo como habían aparecido, busco entre la multitud, si , con esmero pero pronto su atención fue desviada hacia el Conde Parys que en aquel momento era formalmente presentado a Julieta

-Un placer..

Recito saludando con galanteo aunque nuevos pensamientos hacían temblar los buenos argumentos que hasta aquella mañana había tenido para desear desposar a la joven, estaba confundido como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca antes y curiosamente aquello era...agradable...agradable pensar que aquel misterioso beso lo hacia dudar...

Lejos de ahí...y cerca de la casa de Mercutio...

Sacni tropezó por enésima ocasión aferrada al brazo del heredero Montesco, aquello ya estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro

-Te ves cansada..

Pronuncio finalmente el joven después de haberlo pensado todo el camino, ella volteo a mirarlo agradecida

-No es nada-sonrió-solo..bueno..¿te cuento un secreto?

Romeo se disponía a aceptar cuando noto la mirada de "se apuran" de su amigo que rápidamente fue abordado con Lexell en clara maniobra de "despejarles el camino"

-Me decías..

Sonrío el muchacho pensando en que después le agradecería a su libertadora...Sacni lo miro, su cabello..su sonrisa..su mirada...era un joven demasiado agradable y sin embargo al escucharlo sufrir solo hacía apenas unas horas, se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba lleno de temores, dudas y un sin fin de malos sentimientos que ocultaba con toda su destreza, eso la atraía, la atraía pensar que eran semejantes, miro la mascara en sus manos, aquella noche había besado a un extraño..¿sería capaz de confesarle aquellos sentimientos a su nuevo amigo? El joven parecía no notar aquel dilema solo la miraba expectante al secreto que había mencionado, la chica sonrió era tan tierno

-te lo contare después..jejej lo prometo

Concluyó, el joven se mostró vagamente desilusionado sin embargo no se quejo

-Oye primito no nos presentaste a ese famosisimo soltero

Recordó Lexell de pronto alcanzando a Mercucio

-eh? Pero ..si...-era inútil quejarse porque se le habían perdido- si.. lo siento

Concluyo no muy entendido de por que se estaba disculpando, Benvolio llego al rescate

-Que? Pero si estuviste bailando con ËL

Pronuncio aún un tanto resentido lamentando que el Conde no fuese capuleto para así tener una buena excusa para odiarlo, golpearlo e ideas semejantes

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!

La joven estaba sinceramente sorprendida

-em si.. yo hasta lo bese ¿recuerdas?

Apunto su hermana que al parecer comenzaba a espabilarse

- EN SERIO ERA ÉL?

-Claro! Era el Conde Parys

Sonrió Romeo, ahora todos la miraban entretenidos

-En serio no te diste cuenta?

Preguntaron sin quererlo al mismo tiempo lo que desato una andanada de risas que vino a terminar con la atención centrada en la joven que pensando con cuidado se acerco a su hermana

-Sacni..¿qué se siente besar a un primo?

Inquirió inocente, Sacni sonrió y puso la cara con la que solía remedar a una de sus institutrices

-No, no señorita, eso me lo dirá usted cuando lo pruebe

Sentencio muy seria antes de echar a reír, Mercutio que extrañamente no había entendido muy bien el asunto pero ahora lo comprendía del todo la miro bastante impresionado y hasta medio ofensivo

-Bueno bueno ya dejen de decir bobadas, si algún Capuleto ya salió del baile y anda por aquí no estará en condiciones del todo agradables, APURENSE!

Había que aceptar que en situaciones normales aquello no le preocuparía, de hecho hasta divertido resultaría hallarse un Capuleto sin embargo con ellas ahí.. Mercucio se llevo la mano al pecho sentía por primera vez en su vida la fría garra de la "responsabilidad" apretando su corazón..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!! Ha pasado tiempo desde que publicamos el mas reciente capitulo de esta historia, lo se.. disculpen..ha habido tantos nuevos amores...

**Benvolio**: Si, claro y se han olvidado de nosotros

**Romeo**: (con lagrimas en los ojos) ya no nos quieren?

Ejem ..vamos chicos la verdad es que ..bueno...lo hablamos luego vale?

(Benvolio y Romeo se retiran a regañadientes)

Ejem les decía hemos iniciado nuevos proyectos, hemos enfrentado intrincados sucesos y los musos han estado jugando mucho a las escondidas sin embargo existe la firme intención de proseguir con esto y quizá pronto mostrarles esos nuevos proyectos..

Mientras tanto espero les halla gustado el cap

El titulo "Paso a Paso"


	11. Copas

**XI.**

Copas

Parys se llevo la copa a los labios para mirar evaluadoramente a la heredera Capuleto que dadas las extrañezas de la vida en aquel instante no le resultaba tan prometedora como había esperado, tener a una Capuleto por mujer era acarrearse gratuitamente los conflictos de los que se había mantenido al borde todo este tiempo, además por familia y (había que aceptarlo) amigos, tenia lazos mas fuertes con el lado Montesco, es decir sin ir mas lejos simplemente podía mencionar a su primo Mercutio a quien por cierto había tenido la impresión de haber visto en el baile, pero, bueno, eso no podía (se lo pensó un instante) bueno mas bien no debía ser posible.

A pesar de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar dada la diferencia diametral de carácter, Mercutio era uno de los primos favoritos del Conde, solía visitarlo con frecuencia bajo la excusa de sus negocios desde luego aunque con el verdadero motivo de charlar con él largas horas mientras disfrutaban de alguno de los excelentes vinos que el hombre guardaba en su cava, mucho mejores que el de la copa que acababa de vaciar

-Se divierte Conde?

Inquirió la bella Julieta con dulzura forzada ante la aguijoneante mirada de su madre, el hombre sonrió con encanto

-Desde luego, imposible aburrirme si gozo de su compañía señorita

Cortesía...la verdad era que ambos se mantenían en aquella terraza simple y llanamente por cortesía, era mas que obvio que la bella joven de rubios y largos cabellos tenia la mente puesta en algún otro sitio con pensamientos que la acongojaban de momento en momento, mientras él, recalibraba el plan de vida que en algún momento había perdido la perfección que hacía apenas unas horas le había atribuido, de nuevo pensó en Mercutio en la ligereza de su vida, en las criticas de la familia, la ciudad... aunque nunca del Príncipe...

Cierto, Alexandre jamás se había expresado mal del estilo de vida de su primo de hecho al parecer igual que él, le envidiaba un poco, su copa volvió a llenarse, con elegancia brindo a la salud de la casa Capuleto para deleite de los presentes y volvió a comparar la pésima calidad del licor con respecto al de su primo, sonrió, un buen día Mercutio se había cansado de aquella vida de farsas, imágenes y mentiras, espoleado por su desencanto con una fina señorita cabía mencionar, pero en realidad, toda la vida lo había pensado, entonces se afeito la cabeza, se dejo el bigote, un poco la barba y las esplendorosas fiestas nocturnas de los Reyes del Mundo comenzaron a verse para felicidad de muchos jóvenes en Verona, porque no solo Montesco conformaban la corte aquellos monarcas...

Cuando finalmente pudo despedirse de la casa Capuleto llevaba en la mente la intención de revisar los reportes de sus negocios, necesitaba una excusa para visitar a Mercutio, pues, triste realidad de las circunstancias, no tenía el valor para abandonar las farsas...

Mientras tanto en la casa que el Conde acababa de abandonar, una joven había tenido una noche llena de fuertes corrientes emocionales, por un lado, finamente lo había hallado, SI!, el amor de su vida, le había bastado una mirada para sentirse flechada y tenía la firme convicción de haber logrado reacción semejante en el joven, llena de gozo había ido en busca de su nodriza para saber la identidad de su amado y ahí entro la contraposición mas horrible y dolorosa que pudiese habérsele dado a su amor, el joven, si, su bello joven de cabellera castaña y ojos de ensueño, era un Montesco y no cualquier Montesco, ¡¡el heredero Montesco!! Julieta había sentido que su corazón se partía al escuchar aquel apellido, de todos los jóvenes del mundo... tenía que ser ... deprimida se hecho a llorar en su cama

-Romeo...

Pronuncio bajito como si las paredes oyeran, imposible pensar que sus padres se enterasen, el escándalo sería inmenso y sin embargo se descubrió pronunciando una y otra vez aquel nombre que conjuraba en su mente la imagen del muchacho, suspiró levantándose para asomarse al balcón, el firmamento nocturno mostraba la belleza de su resplandores, como soñaba con contemplar cuadros semejantes con su amado a su lado, mirar las estrellas acunada en sus brazos.

-Romeo...

Acaricio las plantas que su nodriza se había empeñado en colocar adornando la barandilla, Julieta suspiró, debía saber si él la amaba y si fuera así, si el destino jugase a favor de ambos, si sus almas fueran una separada en dos cuerpos

-Romeo...

Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña hoja seca que descansaba en su palma, no quería acabar así, triste...marchita..en el balcón de alguien a quien realmente nunca le importaría, NO! si era verdad..si Romeo la amaba...entonces...ella rescataría el valor que nunca había utilizado, sin importar su familia, sin importa su nombre ni su casta, ella...lo amaría y se entregaría a él con la bendición de Dios, a fin de cuentas que tenía ella que ver con la famosa rencilla, la hoja se hizo trizas al cerrarse su puño, decidida arrojo el polvo al viento antes de irse a dormir, lo curioso es que no había viento y el polvo se descendió con suavidad, cual fina lluvia que encontró en su camino hacía el suelo la rizada cabellera oscura de Adriana.

Contrario a su prima, ella en realidad si había puesto atención a lo ocurrido en el baile, la había visto chocar contra aquel apuesto chico de cabellos largos, la había visto perseguirlo y mas importante aún también había notado que el citado muchacho no le había prestado atención especial bueno de hecho no le había prestado ninguna atención, suspiró, pobre Julieta ella anhelando ya a su amado y él sin saber bien a bien que ella existía, una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios, ciertamente resultaba cómico o quizá solo eran sus celos de hermana viendo saciada su necesidad de un detallito malo en la vida de su prima, porque, oh triste situación, si estaba celosa, celosa de que Tybalt su gallardo hermano se rebajara a llorar por los rincones pensando en aquella muchachita consentida que no había notado nada y lo tenía simplemente por su primo, exhaló, esta bien, de acuerdo, talvez ella también era una joven que no notaba muchas cosas es decir de no haber visto a su dulce hermano golpeando a mas de uno nunca hubiese notado que la miraban a ella, pero Tybalt era un celoso exagerado, se abrigo un poco mas con la capa, talvez era defecto de familia, si..quizá fuera eso, no acaba bien de pensar eso cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos la abrazó por la espalda

-No deberías estar tan sola en la oscuridad hermanita

Le susurró con afecto en el oído, la chica sonriso, una sonrisa radiante que solo él lograba sacarle

-Llegas tarde me canse de esperarte dentro

Se defendió, él no dijo nada tan solo movió lentamente la cabeza en forma negativa, en la mente de Adriana casi pudo escuchar su vos pronunciando un "que voy a hacer contigo?", como si sus mentes fueran una, aquello la hizo reír, Tybalt la miro encantado era tan bella, hermosa de día y mística de noche, naturalmente jamás se la dejaría a cualquier mozalbete pensando en eso le beso la frente y después le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomo, ambos sabían que al menos aquella noche Tybalt se quedaría en casa sin pensar en Julieta...

Alguien que a pesar de las esperanzas de la heredera Capuleto tampoco pensaba en ella era precisamente Romeo, entre risas y cantos (predominantemente de las primas de Mercutio) habían llegado finalmente a la casa de su amigo donde mas de un criado los miro desconcertado al notar aquella bulliciosa faceta de las jóvenes que hasta entonces se habían mostrado bastante correctas, un par de mujeres incluso miraron a los reyes con suspicacia seguramente sospechando que las habían emborrachado o algo semejante, finalmente tomaron posesión de la sala, las chicas se acomodaron entre el revuelo de sus vestidos por lo que Romeo y Benvolio sufrieron en encontrar un par de esquinitas donde acomodarse, Mercutio había desaparecido...

-Oigan me estoy deshidratando

Se quejo Lexel estirándose un poco

-Creo que baile demasiado

Benvolio la miro con perspicacia

-Con tu primo

Pronuncio con un marcado tono burlón, Romeo lo miro preocupado probablemente solo él y Mercucio podría notar que con sinceridad se estaba muriendo de celos

-Síguele

Dijo Lexell amenazante fulminándolo con la mirada

-Debí seguir bailando con él, se le nota la clase no como otros...

Angie comenzó a reír la ver la expresión ofendida del muchacho

-Haber, haber, síguete burlando

Palmoteo encantada justo en aquel instante el dueño dela casa retornaba con unas botellas en las manos seguido de un sirviente con varias copas

-No están muy sedientas para hablar ¿verdad?

Inquirió sirviendo, las chicas sonrieron felices y pronto todos estuvieron bebiendo animadamente, las horas pasaron entre risas y comentarios sobre la velada, los reyes notaron que misteriosamente ninguna de ellas hablaba sobre su hogar, Mercutio no pregunto e insto a sus amigos a no hacerlo, por lo que Benvolio tuvo que tragarse sus preguntas sobre el exacto parentesco que las unía a su amigo

Era de madrugada y la charla se mantenía cuando Sacni noto que estaba ligeramente mareada, parpadeo un par de veces para aclararse, era extraño generalmente aguantaba mas copas (una cualidad nada presumible en una damisela desde luego pero muy útil) se levantó con cautela para que no se notase aquel mareo y disculpándose un momento, se encamino a las escaleras, buscaba el balcón...un poco de aire quizá la despejaría mas, a pesar de que su estado no era notorio en su paso, Mercutio se levanto y la siguió

-Lex quizá deberías dejar de tomar...

Sugirió Benvolio un tanto preocupado mientras miraba a la bella joven vaciar la copa en sus dedos..

-Tu cree?

Inquirió ella vagamente sirviéndose de nuevo a pesar de todo era claro que la tertulia se terminaba, Jazmín ya dormitaba apoyada en el respaldo del cómodo sillón y Angie cabeceaba, Romeo solicito se levanto

-Parecen cansadas, gustan que las acompañe a su habitación?

Sonrió con dulzura

-Yo no estoy cansada!!

Exclamo Lexell aunque se llevo una mano ala boca cuando noto que Angie asentía adormilada levantándose

-Puedo quedarme aquí un rato mas?

Inquirió como niña regañada, Romeo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomaba en brazos a Jazmín aunque le lanzo una expresiva mirada a Benvolio que asintió en silencio también, así pues el heredero Montesco inicio el ascenso seguido por la mirada de su amigo y su "prima" que al ver a Jazmín en brazos de aquel muchacho no pudo evitar pensar un.."Que afortunada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así hemos terminao un capitulo mas si!! Tuvimos a casi todos nuestros personajes y eso me gusta mucho, además toda una pagina del primito Parys que genial apoco no?

**Benvolio**: Y porque hablamos tanto del cabello de Romeo en este capitulo?

-Porque el cabello de Romeo es bonito

**Benvolio**: esa es una respuesta tonta

-¬¬ hay bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, jejeje espero les guste


	12. Demasiada Oscuridad, Demasiada Luna

**XII.**

_**Demasiada oscuridad, Demasiada luna**_

Alexandre observaba los bocadillos en su mesita, un detalle que su prometida le había enviado ¿quién lo diría? Una noble dama cocinando, sonrió, miles de voces habían asegurado que su compromiso con aquella mujer en especial se había respaldado en el buen nombre de su familia, sin embargo estaban equivocados, tomo uno de aquellos canapés y lo comió feliz, muy equivocados...

En realidad el buen Príncipe conoció a su damisela en un baile Capuleto, en una época en que había sido cautivado por la sensualidad de su anfitriona con quien gozaba de algunos deslices, piezas enteras de baile en que las caricias fugaces eran el objetivo primario, si... él había deseado con pasión mesurada a la bella Ceres, lastima que fuese de otro hombre y en especial de un hombre tan respetable como Nicolai Capuleto, era mas bien eso y no su calidad de hombre de importante apellido, lo que lo hacia admirarlo y mantenerse a sutil distancia de su mujer...

Así pues la noche en cuestión Alexandre esperaba a Lady Capuleto cuando al lugar arribaron un trío de doncellas entre las cuales, el hombre distinguió a la mas exótica y hermosa criatura que en su vida había admirado, diosa de cabellos oscuros, brillante mirada y delicioso cuerpo de tentadoras curvas, imposible fue no acercarse, aunque no había sido el único con aquella idea, nobles varones ya las rodeaban con tal solicitud que él apenas y logro colocarse a su espalda, tan cerca que el aroma de su perfume alcanzaba a acariciar su nariz, trago saliva no podía perderla...

-Buenas noches

Saludo con todo su encanto y elegancia, sus amigas voltearon pero ella siguió su camino sin inmutarse al aparecer con toda la intención de ir a saludar al anfitrión, el príncipe sonrió a las otras jóvenes pero sus piernas ya lo impulsaban en pos de aquella querida presa que se desplazaba con ligereza entre los invitados, haciendo gala de habilidad y agilidad consiguió hallarse a su lado para caminar a su paso no obstante ella continuaba sin verle, contrario a él que olvidando toda política la miraba embelesado y afligido...

-Signorina...

Intento de nuevo, ella desapareció tras algunas personas, el joven se detuvo empujado por otras, algo en su pecho bullía con desesperó mientras su vista la buscaba, hallándola finalmente conversando con personas en las que él nunca había reparado pero cuyo rostro ahora memorizaba, si no lograba de ella una palabra aquella noche, sabría a quien preguntar, la joven se despidió e inicio de nuevo aquel paseo que mucho se asemejaba al flotar de una burbuja de jabón a merced del viento, era tal la elegancia que irradiaba, la soltura y aquella sensación de liviandad...de nuevo se halló siguiéndola..

-per favore... un momento...

Suplicó teniéndola de nuevo cerca, solo entonces la joven se detuvo y volteo a mirarle, Alexandre jamás olvidaría la primera vez que aquellas gemas obsidiana se posaron sobre él, ella sonreía traviesa...triunfante incluso, él no pudo mas que devolverle aquella sonrisa

-Buenas noches signore Alexandre

Pronuncio seductora, mientras reacomodaba un mechón de cabello que un perdido pasador había dejado libre, la música de baile volvió a escucharse, el hombre que hasta aquel minuto no había dejado de mirarla atontado se recompuso de inmediato, música...era la perfecta excusa...y bailaron...

-Me gustaría saber su nombre...

Inquirió de golpe cuando ella anunció que se marchaba, la joven lo miro largamente

-Altavila...

Murmuró, Alexandre le había tomado la mano y negaba lentamente

-no..no tu casa..no importa...te pido tu nombre..

Ella sonrió para delicia de él

-Edith

Contestó y él se obligo a dejarla ir, vinieron otros bailes, otras citas y finalmente la petición de matrimonio, por desgracia para entonces las peleas entre las familias mas poderosas de su provincia y en especial de su ciudad se fueron haciendo mas y mas comunes, no quería verla unida a él en aquella desesperación, aún no estaba listo para cargarla con sus problemas pero cada vez le era mas difícil despedirse después de pasar el día a su lado, suspiró y tomo otro canapé, la oscuridad reinaba sobre la ciudad que miraba por el ventanal no solo por la noche si no también en pleno día, odios, rencores, deseos de muerte tan profundos que afectaban a todos, poco a poco, incluido él mismo.

Retorno a la mesa y tomo otro canapé, quería casarse, ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos y en su lecho, pero...

Verona... los Capuleto... los Montesco...

Se llevo el bocadillo a la boca y entonces se le ocurrió, si ellos no demostraban aprecio a su vida ni respeto a sus familias él tampoco lo haría, se acerco al escritorio y comenzó a escribir el boceto del decreto que después dictaría a su escriba

Toda pelea Montesco-Capuleto se castigaría con la muerte, miro la luna y exhaló resignado..

Calles lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos oscuros también vigilaba al astro nocturno

-Sucede algo?

La voz de Mercutio la aparto de sus cavilaciones, Sacni se lo agradeció volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa

-No, solo necesitaba aire...

Susurró devolviendo la miraba al firmamento

-Me gusta este lugar...la luna...la oscuridad...

El joven abandono el marco de la puerta y se acerco un par de pasos, era de madrugada la temperatura disminuía..

-la oscuridad?...

Inquirió extrañado, ella sonrió

-Si...no se, la tranquilidad...mira a tu alrededor es todo tan bello, así, tranquilo, en la oscuridad...

Su voz tenia cierto toque de tristeza, resignación incluso, Mercutio había entrenado su oído a las conversaciones de un sin fin de señoritas, sabía notar en algunos tonos las variaciones de algunas situaciones, la que hablaba en aquel instante era una doncella melancólica y deprimida, el problema naturalmente radicaba en que la doncella era SU prima, un par de pasos mas...

-Me sorprende que te guste la tranquilidad? Que hay de aquella chica bulliciosa y alegre de hace un rato?

Si...que había de su pequeña y linda Sacni correteando sobre el pasto, riendo con soltura, como había llegado a aquella tristeza...la chica exhaló como si se resignara a los regaños de un adulto o a las preguntas de un necio, volteo a mirarlo nuevamente, Mercutio se abstuvo de abrazarla cuando noto la horrible tristeza en su mirada, sabía que al menos por unos momentos la chica necesitaba su espacio, su mano se poso sobre el antepecho no estaba seguro de aceptar sus propias sugerencias por mucho tiempo...

-Claro! Me gusta jugar, reír, bailar, cantar...

Hizo una pequeña pausa, miraba a su primo aunque este pudo notar que su mente se hallaba muy lejos

-En realidad procuro evitar este tipo de tranquilidad...porque...bueno...en la oscuridad no logro huir de mi...de...

Cansadamente comenzó a deshacer el peinado que había lucido en el baile y aún perduraba, era lógico que trataba de distraerse pero de pronto pareció notar que era inútil ya evitarlo

-Mercutio sabes porque estamos aquí no?

Inquirió casi con rudeza mientras su mirada centelleaba, atacado de aquella forma el hombre se desconcertó

-Porque estas mareada no?

Sonrió, con tal naturalidad que incluso ella se relajo y le devolvió el gesto, Mercutio se rasco la nuca

-je je je bromeo... querida prima parece afectarte este sitio..entonces porque no cambiar de opinión e irte..

-Imposible! De Verona salimos casadas o monjas madre fue muy explicita!!

Estallo la chica, era claro que no habían seguido la misma línea de pensamiento, Mercutio hablaba de su simple balcón, la chica de la ciudad, su propósito en la ciudad..un propósito que su primo desconocía

-Monjas!!

Su asombro fue tal que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio e irse de espalda

-Si, lo que oíste

La chica coleccionaba los pasadores que desprendida de su cabello en un pequeño montón sobre el antepecho

-pero... no...eso sería la muerte para ustedes...

Sacni ya no escuchaba, jugueteaba con su cabello admirando el jardín en penumbras, Mercutio se acerco a ella, estaba a la distancia perfecta para envolverla con sus brazos por la espalda aunque no lo hizo..

-Porque quieres huir de ti misma?..

Inquirió en un susurro, ella volteo a mirarlo y se alejo unos pasos

-porque pienso demasiado..deseo demasiado...-suspiró-sabes... aunque el convento sería sin duda una extraña experiencia, lo cierto es que el amor también es algo muy extraño para nosotras, en mi caso...no se, soy romántica, idealista talvez, me gustaría amar, pero también ser amada...sueño con encontrar a esa persona, MI persona y amarla...

Rió bajito mirando por un momento la luna antes de regresar su atención a su primo

-Hace un rato casi se lo digo a Romeo...pero..me dio pena...es decir...podría pensar tantas cosas de mi...incluso notar que me..

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de confesar algo que ni ella entendía bien, el tenue matiz rojizo de sus mejillas se acentuó un poco mas, desde luego la mente de Mercutio en aquellos aspectos trabajaba a velocidades increíbles y calibraba soluciones con habilidad sorprendente, Sacni no se había detenido a tiempo, en un instante el experimentado hombre había concluido la frase, entendido la idea y recibido un amargo golpe en el pecho...

Se tambaleo imperceptiblemente...dos etapas importantes en su vida se entremezclaban y él luchaba con ahínco por separarlas, sentía que Romeo acababa de robarle algo terriblemente importante, algo que jamás recuperaría, algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenia pero que ahora marcaba una importante ausencia, sintió un profundo odio y desbordante furia pero...era Romeo...su amigo..casi su hermano, el chicuelo torpe que simplemente no podría haber cometido semejante crimen...del que de hecho, seguramente ni siquiera estaba enterado...

Romeo...de un tiempo para acá el heredero Montesco había fastidiado con la insípida idea de hallar el amor en el mas puro sentido fantástico de las historias para doncellitas y he ahí que ahora frente a él tenia a una de esas doncellitas...

"Pero, porque mi prima..."pensó cabizbajo mientras se auto convencía de pronunciar las palabras que en aquel instante se le venían a la mente para ella...

-¿ a Romeo?

Jugueteo con los pasadores y varios se escaparon de sus dedos cayendo al vació

-Pequeña... no creo que te hubiese criticado, como en dado caso tampoco te rechazaría...

"Muy a mi pesar" pensó, Sacni lo miró con una condescendiente sonrisa, como si le perdonara aquella mentira que sabía le decía para consolarla, se lo agradecía, lo agradecía tanto que omitió cualquier comentario sobre su falsedad...

-pero...no había una mascara de por medio y la noche nos envolvía

Susurró recordando al Conde y aquel fugaz beso

-Realmente necesitas una mascara?

Inquirió él con naturalidad abriendo los brazos, la chica sonrió y fue a refugiarse en ellos, apoyando el rostro en su pecho

-No, lo que necesito, es valor

Confesó abandonándose a los brazos que la envolvían

-Eres valiente..siempre lo fueron...vamos...en verdad tienes miedo de mostrarle a Romeo a la verdadera Sacni?

Mercutio hablaba suave y pausadamente, ella aparto su rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos

-pero Angie...Jaz... ellas tampoco pueden ser monjas

-Lo se... aunque..que parte de eso te preocupa mas?

La chica desvió la mirada sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez mas, el joven espero la respuesta pacientemente...

-tengo miedo de que..de que...de que ellas estén enamoradas de Romeo igual que yo...

Los brazos de su primo se tensaron por un momento estrechándola aún mas

-que talvez él lo sepa..y sea a una de ellas...

Cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y mirar a su primo con una triste sonrisa

-lo vez...es demasiada oscuridad y demasiada luna, comienzo a debrayar, podrías creerlo?

El joven ahogó un suspiro y lo disfrazó riendo ligeramente

-Se que las quieres mucho y que podrías sacrificarte por ellas, pero... ellas también te quieren a ti...-le acaricio el cabello -...se que al final todo terminará bien para todas...porque entre ustedes no hay envidia ni egoísmo..

Sonrió franco y encantador acariciándole la mejilla

-Por ahora no te preocupes, demasiada oscuridad y demasiada luna, lo pensarás mejor a la luz del día

-Si...tienes razón, vamos, llévame a la luz y a la fiesta de nuevo...

Mercucio la estrechó con fuerza un momento mas antes de soltarla y tomarla de la mano, un par de pasos les permitieron entrar aunque ya no había luz ni fiesta

-vaya hemos tardado demasiado

Sonrió Sacni ya del todo tranquila

-el tiempo también pasa rápido en la oscuridad, te acompaño a tu habitación primita?

Ambos rieron bajito, horas mas tarde sin lograr dormir el señor de la casa continuaba bebiendo en su habitación , pronto amanecería...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiiii así hemos llegao al final de este cap, estuvo lindo no? Primo eres un borracho ¬¬

**Mercutio**: que querías era eso o asesinar a Romeo

-¬¬ feo

**Mercutio**: ¬¬ oye porque siempre escribes mi nombre diferente? a veces es Mercutio y otras Mercucio

-pos es que lo escriben de la dos formas entes di que no te pongo Mercucho, total nos vemos en el sig cap( no se lo pierdan nos enteraremos de lo que Lex y Benvolio hicieron cuando se quedaron solos jijijijiji)

**Mercutio**: QUE!!

Mercutio se retira para buscar a Benvolio y tener una agradable "charla" con él

-n.nU


	13. Demasiado Vino

**XIII.**

_**Demasiado vino...**_

"Tu culpa...todo es tu culpa!!"

Benvolio abrió los ojos de golpe, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sentía el sudor frió resbalar por sus sienes, quiso levantarse para desentumirse pero notó un tibio peso que se recargaba en su costado, bajo la mirada enturbiada por las lagrimas del repentino despertar y solo entonces...recordó en donde estaba y mas importante aún...con quien...

Horas atrás la tertulia que prosiguió al baile había llegado a su fin cuando Sacni se había disculpado para dirigirse a sabrá dios donde, Mercucio la había seguido y contiguo a ellos Romeo había cargado a Jazmín y junto con Angie habían ido a parar a sus habitaciones..

Así pues Benvolio se quedo solo con Lexell en la sala

-Lex emmm realmente no crees que es suficiente?

Inquirió el muchacho preocupado ante las repetidas ocasiones en que la copa de la joven se había llenado y vaciado, en respuesta la joven volteo a mirarlo con cierta atención

-Si, creo que si, aunque..-miro la copa casi vacía- sería muy descortés dejar una copa a medias-concluyó apurando el vino de un trago-ahora si!

Exclamó satisfecha, el joven la miro suspicazmente

-Una descortesía...como rechazar al Conde que te invito a bailar?

Inquirió aún dolido, ella apenas y lo notó

-Si, Si! Mi madre me lo dice todo el tiempo: "Lexel debes ser una damita cortes y comedida..."

Declamó sonriente aunque en un segundo su expresión cambió

-"o si no, no encontraras marido"...-miro la copa con cierto desprecio- como si de veras me importara

Concluyó, el joven extrañado le quito la copa de las manos con lo que consiguió que lo mirara a los ojos

-Dudo que en eso halla algún problema -sonrió tomándola de la barbilla- siendo una joven tan hermosa, basta mirarte para enamorarse de ti

Pronuncio quedamente, Lexell lo miro sorprendida haciéndose a un lado con lo que lo obligo a soltarla

-Sabes? Ese es el problema... cualquier cantidad de tontos me pretendió en casa solo por mi apariencia... y yo intentaba ser como mi madre decía, pero no puedo! Yo no puedo pasarme la vida fingiendo algo que no soy!

Exclamó enfadada, después respiró hondo y su mirada perdió todo brillo

-Además... al conocer mi verdadero yo... todos se alejaban...

Las ultimas palabras fueron un susurro, el joven la miro fascinado, lucía tan bella con aquella expresión, tomo su mano como si se hallaran de nuevo en el baile y Lexell se dejo levantar aún perdida en sus recuerdos

-Una bella joven tenaz, divertida y encantadora? cual es tu verdadero yo Lexell?

Sonrió, ella lo miró distraída como si no le hablara a ella

-Pues la joven tenaz, divertida y encantadora solo pudo mostrarse en Verona... porque antes... era solo la complaciente damita.

Explicó intentando soltarse de la mano del joven que la miraba como nunca ningún hombre la había mirado antes, por primera vez en los últimos años la miraban como una joven, una mujer y no un objeto, eso la desconcertaba, lejos de soltarse sus dedos se aferraron a los de él, gesto que no le paso inadvertido, después de un giró Lexel se encontró en sus brazos encarada frente a frente con aquella verde mirada que cada vez le parecía mas un sueño

-Agradezco a mi destino entonces, por haberte conocido en Verona

Pronunció galantemente, ella sonrió

-Verona, la ciudad que me lo ha dado todo

Un suspiró escapo de sus labios y su mirada se poso con dulzura en la de su acompañante

-¿En realidad te gustaría saber quien es la verdadera Lexelll?

Inquirió confidencialmente, el chico asintió automáticamente perdido en aquella mirada que le revelaba sentimientos que nunca había albergado su corazón, ni esperanzas que su mente hubiese dudado

-Pero... no debes decírselo a nadie..

Mas que una petición casi sonó a una amenaza

-Lo Prometo

Aseguró con total seriedad, ella exhaló como rendida finalmente

- Verás... la verdadera Lexell... sigue siendo esa niña pequeña y miedosa... que a lo que más teme es a ser lastimada... por eso... siempre intentaba ser complaciente, así nadie me rechazaría, pero... también soy una tonta, me rebelo en el momento menos indicado... y al final siempre me lastiman...

Miró el techo que frente a sus ojos se mecía placidamente, lo ignoró

- Así que cambie de estrategia... aun tengo miedo, pero ahora soy como yo quiero ser

Benvolio le acaricio la mejilla enamorado, entendía..si, entendía perfectamente aquella filosofía porque en algún momento la había aplicado a su propia vida

-Así...aún cuando nadie se quede contigo, te tendrás ti misma ¿no es así?

Extrañada lo miro, sería posible? Era acaso una feliz realidad que un joven como aquel la comprendiera?

-Así es... solo soy una pequeña miedosa...

Acepto aunque asaltada por una indecible incertidumbre se separo de él para mirarlo a la cara

-pero no puedo demostrarlo!! Y menos con las chicas!! Ellas me necesitan y no puedo flaquear!

Bajó la mirada...

-por favor...no vayas a decir nada

Susurró, él sonrió, años atrás en algún momento había pedido lo mismo, un joven Mercutio lo miro como quien sabía todo antes de escucharlo y le puso la mano en el hombro quien podría decirle que ahora era el quien hallaba la forma de retornar el favor con la mujer que acababa de robarle el alma y por extraño destino era la prima de su amigo...

Dominado por aquel recuerdo la abrazó con cariño, el cariño que ella le despertaba y el afecto que de su primo siempre había agradecido

-Lex...talvez, solo talvez, podrías intentar confiar mas en ellas, entonces verías que tu fuerza es el reflejo de todas, que tu miedo es el trasfondo de cada una y que en el fondo saben perfectamente lo que en este momento me pides que les calle...

Susurró cálida y alentadoramente, la chica se aferró a él abrazándolo con fuerza

-Que pasara si nos separamos?

Benvolio negó lentamente aspirando el aroma de su cabello

-Jamás ocurrirá, las bellas doncellas que llegaron juntas a Verona se convertirán en damas que tomaran el desayuno juntas y sonreirán a la vida pues no renunciaron a lo que eran y hallaron...

Se detuvo, estaba apunto de hacerle una confesión que sentía no era momento de desvelar, no quería que pensara que se aprovechaba de su vulnerabilidad, no quería que pensara que trataba de seducirla en el momento en que le había expuesto su verdadero ser, no, no podía, ella pareció no notar el titubeo ni el corte en aquella disertación, el sonido de su voz mas que sus palabras, la tranquilizaban, miro su entorno abrazada a aquel cuerpo y pensó en lo que había recuperado y ganado

- ¿Y que pasara con su querido primo Mercucio y sus amigos los Montesco?

El joven no respondió seguía evitando soltar la lengua, para no pronunciar la letanía de amor y adoración que se escribía en su mente en aquel instante, ella sonrió

-lo siento..son muchas preguntas no?

Una mirada inocente y juguetona, el chico rubio exhaló tomo su mano y la beso con galantería

- Mercucio te quiere mas delo que aparenta, las quiere a todas y han traído a su vida un poco de cariño sincero que es lo que mas aprecia, en cuanto a mi y a los Montesco te querremos hasta que algún Capuleto nos quite la vida

Concluyó aunque enseguida comprendió que había sido demasiado sincero arrastrando la tragedia a su charla

- Por favor no digas eso! No permitiría que un Capuleto te lastimara!-se tapo la boca y bajo la mirada avergonzada- em... los lastimara

Corrigió apenada, la habitación seguía meciéndose

-Demasiado vino en realidad...-acepto-ya hasta me siento valiente!!

Exclamó burlándose, pero el joven había caído en su propio descuido, aspirando un futuro con ella acabada de recordar de golpe, la realidad de la provincia, su realidad...

- Por desgracia es la triste realidad de Verona mi dulce Lex y hoy...hoy pudiste haberlo comprobado

-Lo sé, y lamento haberlo olvidado... si algo te hubiera pasado... les hubiera pasado... solo por caprichosas y desordenadas...

Pronunció aferrándose de nuevo a él

-Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado...

Concluyó, logrando con aquellas palabras hacer notar al joven que comenzaban a hundirse juntos, perspectiva que si por un momento resulto aceptable pronto fue rebatida por sus mas encarnizadas costumbres, las costumbres que lo habían convertido en un rey del Mundo, por lo que para retomar el buen humor y contagiárselo a ella, Benvolio comenzó a reír, primero con ironía que pronto recupero su encanto habitual

- La culpa fue nuestra ustedes solo son quienes son, además ver tu sonrisa mientras bailábamos ha valido la pena

De nuevo era él, Lexell lo miro extrañada

- Morir por una sonrisa? Habría valido la pena?-suspiró-al menos me gustaría darte algo mas por que morir..

Pero ¿qué decía?!

- Aaaay, estoy debrayando demasiado! Bebí demasiado, debo aprender a escucharte...

Intento disculparse o al menos hacerlo olvidar aquellas palabras pero era tarde, él las había tomado y ahora las saboreaba

-Una sonrisa...una mirada... viniendo de ti. Vale mi vida

Sonrió mirándola tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-una sonrisa... una mirada... si supieras lo que vale tu vida para mi...

Susurró ella mirándole enamorada

-¿qué caso tendría vivir cien vidas si en ninguna te conociera?

Él sonrió con dulzura

-Siempre existiría la esperanza de encontrarnos

Aseguró convencido jugando con sus cabellos, ella le tomo la mano

- En un lugar que no sea Verona, donde podamos bailar en el baile de los Capuleto sin máscaras... donde no tendría miedo de perderte...

Sus miradas se conjugaban en una mientras entrelazaban sus dedos con caricias. Una idea fugaz cruzó por la mente del joven, ahí estaba, la bella doncella que en instantes había conquistado su corazón y secuestrado su alma...

-Es en verdad necesario esperar? Suplicar por otra vida..creer en una nueva existencia...no...Lexell se mi esposa y busquemos juntos el lugar que soñamos, ahora...

Suplico con una rodilla en tierra, la joven estaba sorprendida, anonadada de hecho, podía leer total seriedad en los ojos del joven

"Se mi esposa" acababa de decir él...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con intensidad y su corazón vibro de gusto en su pecho, aquella habían sido las palabras mas dulces que había escuchado en su vida, pero...

-Mi querido Benvolio... me haces la mujer mas feliz del universo y contigo me iría hasta el fin del mundo...pero y las chicas? No puedo dejarlas

El joven sonrió, esperaba algo semejante, había deseado con el alma que no lo dijera pero en realidad lo esperaba, tranquilamente se puso de pie de nuevo y acaricio el rostro de su amada, dejando vagar sus dedos por aquellos labios de seda

-Cierto...mis dulces primas están primero...

Rió un poco abrazándola con cariño

-Solo un favor...-susurró a su oído- concédeme la gracia de un beso y seré tu esclavo sin condiciones, ni celos, ni reproches conseguirán quebrantar mi lealtad y...-acaricio con la punta de la nariz el lóbulo de la joven- Mi amor por ti...

Enamorada Lexell acaricio la mejilla de su amado, caricias suaves e inseguras

-no necesitas decirlo mi amado caballero, pero..hay un problema -sonrió con inocencia y en sus ojos brillo una picara chispa –no...se besar...nunca lo he hecho...ya que tendrá el honor de ser el primero en bautizar mis labios...tendría la amabilidad de ser cuidadoso?...

Pidió con dulzura que acentuó el matiz rojizo en las mejillas de ambos, quizá el vino, quizá el amor, Benvolio la abrazaba firme pero tiernamente, deseaba mostrarle, hacerle sentir aquello que lo invadía, un sentimiento mas allá de todo lo que en su vida había deseado, acaricio su pelo un instante tras lo cual la tomo en brazos llevándola hacia uno delos sillones, ahí bajo un rayo de luz de luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, acaricio su mejilla y con ternura deposito un dulce beso en sus labios...

Momentos después cuando las caricias de sus labios se terminaron los jóvenes permanecieron cerca mirándose con ternura, Lexell se recargo en el pecho del joven y cerro los ojos

-Estoy cansada... muy cansada... pero no quiero dormir, no quiero que esta noche termine nunca porque no se lo que el nuevo día traerá...

Pronuncio adormilada ya, él le beso la frente arropándola entre sus brazos

-Sea lo que sea, yo estaré contigo. Ahora descansa dulce amor mío

Lexel se acurrucó en los brazos de su amado

-Esta noche he sido mas feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo

Murmuró antes de perderse en sus sueños, Benvolio admiro el dulce rostro de su doncella dormida antes de ser vencido por el sueño también...

Sueño que se vio asaltado por recuerdos del pasado horas después y que lo regreso a la realidad de nuevo solo para mirarla, ahí recostada sobre él, tranquila y hermosa, por ella, solo por ella ahora estaba convencido de que al fin de todo si tenía una razón de ser y con aquel pensamiento en la mente volvió a dormir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo un capitulo Benvolio X Lexell!! Que cuches dios mío!! Ha sido emocionantemente cursi escribirlo!! Espero que les halla gustado a mi si me gutó jejejejeje

**Mercucio: **Pues a mi no

-hay por favor fue muy bueno y bien bonito

**Mercucio**: pero es MI prima

-si, no tu novia así que no muelas

**Mercucio**: Anda y que paso con Romeo?

-este pues...

**Mercucio**: Se te perdió el Romeo? JA! Bonita escritora

-Oye!! Claro que no!! en el próximo capitulo veras donde quedo

**Mercucio**: Si claro date mas tiempo

-¬¬ hey! Mira! No es ese Tybalt?

**Mercucio**: Oye si!

Mercucio se retira a "saludar" al Capuleto

Changos tengo que ir a separarlos aún es muy pronto para muertos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap!! n.n


	14. Amar para No Temer

**XIV.**

**_Aimer pour avoir moins peur_**

Sentada en el amplio lecho de una habitación a oscuras, una mujer acariciaba con delicadeza una vieja cobija, demasiado pequeña ya para aquel lecho y naturalmente para el dueño, suspiró, a veces gustaba de imaginar que el tiempo no había corrido, que era aún por su marido y no por su hijo que pasaba las noches en vela cuando no lo tenía a su lado, pero la triste realidad le golpeaba la cara cada que ves que miraba el apuesto rostro de Lionel sonreír con tristeza mientras le susurraba un "Perdona" que ella no podía contestar mas que tomándole las manos y compartiendo su sonrisa

Un lustro de ganancia tras dos años de incertidumbre habían transcurrido desde el fatídico día en que Biondelo Capuleto había dado muerte a Sebastino Montesco, pilar central dela familia y hermano predilecto de Lord Monsteco, el golpe fue mortal, sin miramientos Lionel ordeno la caza del asesino por lo que al final del día los jefes de familias se hallaban en presencia del Principe para celebrar un juicio disfrazado de concilio, al escucharse los testimonios la verdad había revelado que el duelo a pesar de considerarse legal había sido rodeado de manipulados acontecimientos por lo que al final el resultado era obra de la justicia divina, los Montesco se vieron precisados a aceptar aquello, un perdón a sus almas que sin embargo no les regresaría a Sebastino, la comitiva se disponía a dispersarse cuando los desgarradores gritos de Ceres Capuleto los hicieron detenerse, desesperada, presa en algún momento de la amarga pena y el desconsuelo, reclamaba lo mismo a su marido que al príncipe la falta de justicia para con su familia, acusaba de preferencias, deshonras y perjuicios, solo Madeleine noto que Lionel se llevaba una mano al pecho con el entrecejo fruncido y el otro puño temblando de rabia, tenia por principio jamás golpear a una mujer aquel día se lo cuestiono...

Lord Montesco presidio el velorio inmutable sentía su deber demostrar firmeza, su esposa sabía que estaba abatido y veía crecer la sombra de la pena en sus ojos, solo una semana...y después estallo.

Una noche, antes de acostarse, hablaban al respecto del juicio, la conversación recayó en Lady Capuleto propiciando la letanía del hombre que se vio interrumpida cuando presa de un terrible dolor en el pecho cayo en la cama, los días que se sucedieron fueron de agonía y dolor, gritos ahogados, fiebres e inquietudes, Madeleine recibía las visitas con paciencia y elegancia, tras un par de meses finalmente se estabilizó, los médicos dictaminaron que su enfermedad era causada por fuertes emociones, presagiaron uno o dos años de vida, pero ya eran siete y él continuaba ahí, paseando por la casa, admirando los jardines, escribiendo en su estudio, a veces al descuidarse...postrado en cama

Lady Montesco se convirtió entonces en el avatar dela familia, aquella que recibía las quejas y defendía a la familia en las continuas audiencias con el príncipe, el odio...que en algún momento le había resultado un detalle mas en el paisaje se incrusto en su corazón enfilándose hacia solo un Capuleto: Ceres, la estúpida mujer cuyos chillidos habían desencadenado la (había que aceptarlo) inevitable enfermedad de su marido, enfrentarse a ella se fue volviendo cada vez mas un reto, mantener la cabeza fría y el rostro imperturbable en contra posición con los espavientos y griterías dela otra constituyan su pequeño triunfo de cada riña...

Cuando Lionel dejo de aparecer en escena, Nicolas también se retiro, los jefes de familia eran solo vistos en fiestas o reuniones meramente oficiales, los problemas entre ellos se apaciguaron, aunque... como si de una estafeta se tratara, las riñas encontraron sus faros en la siguiente generación, por un lado Tybalt Capuleto por el otro Los Reyes del Mundo...

Sus dedos delinearon maternalmente los hilos que conformaban el contorno del escudo familiar bordado en aquella tela, lienzo infantil de su pequeño Romeo, sonrió pensando en aquel niño, un hombre ya, de dulces rasgos y maneras tiernas, lejos de lo que ella había deseado de él, cerca de lo que su padre era, a pesar de lo que muchas veces le gritaba en realidad estaba orgullosa, de verlo crecer sin aquel odio, forjar amigos, vivir...

-sigues despierta

Susurró una voz a su espalda, la mujer volteo encontrándose con la delgada figura de su marido apoyado en el marco dela puerta, sonreía, la misma sonrisa que durante años la enamoraba

-te creí dormido

Sonrió, el hombre se acerco sentándose a su lado y abrazándola

-no sin ti...

Murmuró a su oído, Madeleine se sonrojo, quiso alejarse y solo consiguió recargarse en aquel regazo, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, Lionel le acaricio el cabello con cariño, ella temblaba

-tengo miedo

Era verdad, cada vez que estaba en sus brazos sentía un miedo indecible, no quería perderlo, no quería verlo morir, él le acaricio la mejilla

-lo se..

Pronuncio con dulzura jugueteando con los largos mechones oscuros del cabello de su esposa, aspirando su aroma, recordando sus lagrimas, sus besos, su caricias... tantos años con ella y seguía amándola como el primer día, exhaló tras un instante

-Lo recuerdas? Te miraba desde la fuente frente a tu casa diariamente, a veces no salías en todo el día, entonces me daba miedo no volver a verte...pero al día siguiente ahí estabas, charlando con tu aya, tendiendo pañuelos, un día no pude mas...

Le tomó la mano con una sonrisa y la beso con galantería

-Busque mi oportunidad cuando salías de la iglesia y te aborde...

Ella comenzó a reír

-Si, te caíste en el charco frente a mi y me ensuciaste de lodo

-Bueno no resulto como yo lo había planeado pero al menos me viste

Dijo él ligeramente apenado, ella lo miro con cariño, sus facciones, el dulce rostro que los años habían acentuado con elegancia y experiencia

-imposible no hacerlo y tras tus disculpas, nos despedimos...

Susurró acariciando la palma de su mano

-comenzaste a salir mas frecuentemente...

-sabía que me espiabas siempre fuiste terrible para ocultarte

-solo tenia mente para ti...

-y ojos también...chocabas con mas de un puesto...

-la ultima contra tu aya por recoger tu pañuelo

-y al devolvérmelo, charlamos...

-por semanas...por meses...

-tardes eternas...

-entonces, una tarde te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me dijiste que no

Se quejo con encantador mohín, ella le acaricio el rostro con ternura

-no es verdad, tu dijiste ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Y mientras mi corazón gritaba de gozo, mi mente me recordó mi realidad, confundida negué lentamente y me aleje de ti, entonces...

-te tome la mano y dije "yo te amo" pero te safaste de mis dedos y me miraste de pie frente a mi aunque fuera de mi alcance, sentí que la tierra se nublaba porque me estabas rechazando pero tus ojos me decían "no me dejes ir" confundido pregunte...

-"¿Tu no me quieres?" Y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, te explique, al menos creo recordar que balbucee sobre mi familia..mi padre...

-"debo honrar a mi casa" si, eso dijiste mientras llorabas, por eso te abrase pero te apartaste de nuevo, tenias miedo..miedo de preguntarle sobre lo nuestro, miedo de que no te lo permitieran, miedo de tener que rechazarme por orden y no decisión, yo me sentía terrible te había guardado el secreto de mi familia y por un momento caí en la cuenta de que talvez tenías razón, quise pedirte que huyéramos pero tus lagrimas me desanimaron "¿Quieres mucho a tu familia verdad?" te pregunte decaído

-y conteste un "si" que se perdió entre mis sollozos, tu sonreíste me acariciaste la mejilla y dijiste "no te preocupes, tranquila, todo estará bien" después de eso nos despedimos, al día siguiente me desperté con la noticia de que Lord Montesco había pedido mi mano, mi padre estaba encantado, en cuanto a mi la tristeza me embargaba esa tarde cuando llegaría mi prometido a saludar, cuál no fue mi sorpresa al verte tras aquel ramo de flores mientras mi padre te presentaba como Lord Montesco

Le dio un golpe en el hombro ofendida

-me asustaste, había llorado toda la noche por ti y me saliste con eso, ahí, en la sala de mi casa, con la bendición de mi padre, me miraste con esa sonrisa tuya

Lionel suspiró estrechándola con afecto

-recuerdas lo que te dije?

-"debí decírtelo antes, perdona...Medeleine, tus padres me aceptan..."

Pronuncio ella recordando, recargaba el rostro en el regazo de su amado con los ojos cerrados

-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Sus voces se conjugaron en aquella frase, ella abrió los ojos separándose para mirarlo a la cara

-Y contestaste con una mirada...

-me convertí en Lady Montesco...

El hombre suspiró la mirada que hasta aquel instante había brillado con la luz de sus recuerdos se nublo de pronto, conocía los miedos que ahora la atormentaban y que por él habían nacido...

-Nunca pude detener el odio... quise permanecer al margen pero era imposible, quise no agredir pero somos provocados y ofendidos, ahora incluso la pelea es tuya...no quería esto para ti Medeleine...no era mi intención... perdona...

"Perdona..."

Ella lo recordaba siempre así, disculpándose por cosas que él no controlaba y sin embargo se achacaba, aún ahora, lo miro con cariño y sin decir palabra lo beso en los labios con dulzura que fue tornándose pasión, la pasión de aquel amor que recorría su cuerpo aniquilando sus miedos, momentos después se levantaron tomados de la mano y observaron el lecho vacío

-me preocupa no verlo dormir en su cama...

Dijo ella abrazada a su marido

-jumm me pregunto en la cama de quien estará?

-Lio!!

Lord Montesco comenzó a reír tan de buena gana que ni siquiera el ceño fruncido de su amada logro evitarlo...Lejos de ahí, Romeo se rasco la nariz dormido en el escalón inicial de unas escaleras...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wiiii un capitulo totalmente Montesco awn que boniiitooooo, jajajajajaja creo que todos los chicos Montesco son cortados con la misma tijera

**Benvolio: **(irónico)nah! Enserio?

-Oye!

**Romeo:** pues a mi siempre me han dicho que me parezco a mi papá n.n

- ejem si Romeito ya lo notamos...jummm donde estará Mercucio quiero que vea que cumplí mi promesa y le dije donde quedo Romeo

**Benvolio:** ah de andar en la taberna...

**Romeo:** o en su cava n.n

-warawarawara ¬¬ (mirada asesina)

Romeo y Benvolio se retiran pa que no se desquiten con ellos

Cobardes ¬¬ bueno en fin espero que les halla gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente n.n

_+Amar para no temer_


	15. Città senza memoria?

**XV.**

**_Città senza memoria?_**

El sol acariciaba con sus suaves rayos el horizonte cuando Mercutio despertó con dolor de cabeza, tras medio vestirse salió al pasillo con la firme intención de ir por un vaso de agua especiada que le disminuyera el molesto zumbido que por fortuna era mínimo dado el silencio que reinaba, sonrió cansado, eso solo podía significar que era el primero en levantarse.

Lo extraño fue, que al llegar a las escaleras, se encontró con el joven Montesco que dormía tan placidamente como puede dormirse en unos escalones, Mercució enarco una ceja

-hey..¿qué haces ahí? Romeo...anda! despierta!...ensucias mis escaleras..

Exclamó tocándolo ligeramente en el costado con la punta del pie, por desgracia con tan mala suerte que dada su mala posición, el joven cayo rodando por las escaleras haciendo tal escándalo que su exclamación fungió como despertador para los aún durmientes

De un instante a otro se escucho el apresurado abrir de tres puertas acompañado por la casi inmediata presencia de Angie, Sacni y Jazmín en el pasillo a las escaleras

-¿Qué paso?

Preguntaron a coro mirando al magullado Montesco tirado al final de las escaleras

-su adorable primito que me ha empujado, ouch

Se quejo sobándose la espalda, Mercucio cayo en la cuenta de aquella acusación y no dudo en defenderse

-Yo solo quería despertarlo!!

Exclamó aunque se vio precisado a tragar saliva al notar la mirada asesina que ellas le dedicaron antes de bajar corriendo para auxiliar al pobre "primito" herido

-Awn pobrecito Romeo, Mercucio malvado te empujo

Corearon abrazándolo afectuosas, el muchacho en si estaba bastante adolorido, justo en aquel instante Benvolio apareció por el portal de la sala bostezando

-Buenos días!! ¿de que me perdí?

No bien había preguntado aquello cuando noto la escena

-Romeo ¿qué haces ahí?

Inquirió extrañado, su amigo lo miro con enfado

-Pues... aquí no mas...checando el azulejo

Respondió con ironía

"Mercucio malvado lo empujo por las escaleras" puntualizó una vocecita a la que el joven no logro otorgar dueña aunque si dio toda atención a las palabras, miro entonces a Mercucio con la mano en la sien prueba de su jaqueca, a las lindas primitas abrazando al heredero Montesco y finalmente a este ultimo, magullado y adolorido, la reacción fue predecible e inmediata...

Benvolio echo a reír a carcajada abierta con tal alegría que incluso su estomago comenzó a quejarse, todos lo miraron enfadados

-De que te ríes?!

Gritaron ofendidos, el joven los miro risueño

-es que...es gracioso...

Balbuceo intentando calmar sus carcajadas, el resto murmuro gruñidos ininteligibles, Mercucio comenzó a bajar las escaleras pausadamente

-como que amaneciste contento no?

Inquirió medio irritado, el joven rubio lo miro extrañado

-Pues...si..aunque..me gustaría saber porque

Se dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla meditativamente, Lexell cruzaba en aquel momento el portal de la sala sobandose la frente

-Arg! Porque tanto ruido ¡Quiero dormir!!

Gruño, aunque nadie presto atención pues todos observaban alternativamente a la joven y al rey que habían salido del mismo lugar

-¿Qué paso anoche?

Preguntaron a coro y sin discreción sus hermanas y el heredero Montesco, los interpelados se miraron entonces con mucha extrañeza por unos momentos antes de preguntarse mutuamente

-¿Qué paso anoche?

Mercucio bajo el ultimo escalón y se coloco entre ellos, su rostro lucia neutral aunque ligeramente irritado por el molesto dolor que su dedo en la sien evidenciaba

-Pasa, que todos bebimos demasiado, vamos a desayunar!!

Sentenció. Minutos mas tarde en el comedor, todo estaba servido...

-Me duele

Se quejo infantilmente Romeo sobandose las costillas, las chicas lo mimaron maternalmente ante la mirada ofendida de sus amigos

-Para empezar no tenias nada que hacer ahí, tu tienes tu casa.

Se quejo Mercucio mordiendo un pan con decisión

-Benvolio también y a él no lo tiraste de las escaleras

Se defendió el Montesco

-No era mi intención tirarte

Repitió por enésima ocasión el anfitrión

-Pero lo hiciste

Le interpelaron por enésima ocasión el resto de los presentes

- Y al menos deberías tener la cortesía de invitar a desayunar al agredido

Puntualizó Lexell sirviéndose, el joven rubio la miró suspicaz

-Si, en eso de las cortesías tu eres experta verdad?

Ella lo miro extrañada

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Me consta y al conde Parys también

-QUE! ¿POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO VAS A REPROCHARME ESO?

El muchacho hundió la nariz en su copa de vino

-hasta que encuentre OTRA COSA que reprocharte

Murmuró haciendo oscilar con su voz el vino en su copa, Sacni rió bajito

-yo podría contarte un par de cosas...

Susurró, Lexell le lanzo una mirada fulminante, Benvolio la miró intrigado

-enserio?

Antes de que la chica contestara, Mercucio le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, con suficiente presión para hacerla inclinarse un poco

-No ¬¬

Contesto por ella, Sacni se recargo en su brazo

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy mareada

Contesto infantilmente

- No para bajar escaleras verdad?

Sonrió el joven acariciándole el cabello, ella lo miro con grandes ojos de duda

-Primito ¿por qué estoy mareada?

Inquirió dulcemente, él carraspeo un poco

-Creo que se llama resaca...

-ah! bueno...

Sonrió separándose de él, Lexell seguía con la mano en la frente

-Tienes suerte de solo estar mareada, yo tengo un pájaro carpintero dentro de mi cabeza

Benvolio queriendo imitar a su amigo le acaricio el cabello

-Yo te estuve diciendo que dejaras de tomar

Dijo preocupado de verla con aquel malestar aunque poco a poco en su memoria iban representándose cada vez mas claras las imágenes de la noche anterior, sus palabras, sus juramentos...

-Enserio?

Inquirió contrariada la joven para su desconcierto, en realidad para desconcierto general

-No te acuerdas?

Corearon sus hermanas sorprendidas hasta entonces habían creído que aquella falta de memoria era solo una broma, pero la expresión y mirada de la joven no dejaban lugar a dudas, en verdad había sido demasiado vino

-Enserio no me acuerdo! Tengo un vacío en mi memoria desde la tercera copa hasta que desperté en el sillón... ¡Ey! Un momento ¡recuerdo otra cosa! Romeo llevó a Jaz dormida a su cuarto y Angie los siguió...

-A mi me obligaron a ir a dormir

Se quejo Angie, Benvolio escuchaba cada vez mas contrariado, sería posible? En verdad lo había olvidado?

-Pues te vi muy convencida, pero el punto es...¿POR QUÉ A MI NADIE ME LLEVO A MI RECAMARA?

Gruño enfadada, por inercia Benvolio levanto la mano aunque pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de bajarla

-eh...no se

Murmuró, Romeo le dio un codazo

-lo pensaste

-dije que NO SE!

Contesto el muchacho mirando con tal determinación a su amigo que este no pudo mas que tratar de cambiar la conversación

-Ammm ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Sonrió inocente

-lo que vez en la mesa ¬¬

Gruño Mercutio bastante intrigado por el asunto de la falta de memoria en su prima y un rey del mundo implicado, adivinando las inminentes quejas de sus amigos Romeo no hallo otra cosa mas que atacar lo primero que hallo en su plato, con tal entusiasmo que las migajas salían volando y algo salpicaba

-Miren no es encantador?

Sonrió Lexell irónica

-Yo lo veo hambriado

Opinó Benvolio, Sacni le arrojo un trozo de pan

-No seas cruel! No ves lo flaquito que esta?

Defendió al Montesco, Angie lo miraba evaluadora

-Si, seguro en su casa no lo alimentan

-Y llega de mantenido

Puntualizó Mercutio entretenido con aquella sarta de comentarios teniendo al joven Romeo como una especie de mascota, justo en aquel instante el muchacho volteo su vaso de leche accidentalmente sobre el amo de la casa

-ROMEO!

-Perdón perdón perdón

Se disculpo el muchacho bastante apenado, Benvolio ahogo una carcajada y afablemente le dio unos golpecitos a Romeo en la cabeza mirando a Mercutio

-Vamos, perdónalo, la caída lo dejo atontado

-Oye!

Se quejaron romeo y las jóvenes, Mercutio miro con parsimonia al rubio

-por favor.. Romeo SIEMPRE esta atontado

-Oye!

La queja se repitió, esta vez Sacni abrazo cariñosamente el heredero Montesco

-No les hagas caso, tienen envidia de que no son tan lindos como tu

Dijo mirando hirientemente al par de reyes

-Oye!

Se quejaron los aludidos, habiendo hallado el detalle hiriente las demás se apresuraron a afirmar

-Si, es verdad

Mercucio y Benvolio comenzaron a comer pan, mirando como las chicas mimaban a Romeo, pasadas unos minutos Mercutio se levanto de la mesa dando por terminado su desayuno

-Tengo que salir un rato, Benvolio, Romeo, los necesito

Concluyó con seriedad y firmeza, los aludidos lo miraron extrañados

-Nosotras también vamos

Sonrieron apuntadas ellas

-No ustedes se quedan

Puntualizó su primo con seriedad

-Porqueeee

-Pues... porque...porque el sastre traerá hoy sus vestidos nuevos

Sonrió, ellas consideraron aquella razón

-Ah, vaya y a que hora llegara?

-Es un sastre... imposible saberlo, tendrán que esperarlo en casa

Sonrió triunfal y hasta un poco maquiavélico, detalle que no paso desapercibido a sus primas

-Lo llamaste a propósito!!

Reclamaron ofendidas, él las miro inocente

-No... bueno...la verdad si. Hasta luego primas

Sonrió magnifico y encantador mientras jalaba a Romeo (que era el menos interesado en marcharse) y salió corriendo...

Una vez fuera de la casa y estando seguros de que las chicas no los escuchaban, Mercutio comenzó a explicar la razón por la que los había sacado de la casa

-Cual es la prisa? No había terminado de desayunara

Se quejo el heredero Montesco aún medio resentido por lo de las escaleras

-Cállate, las chicas pueden estar en peligro

Gruño el noble de despejada testa mientras Benvolio parecía entender perfectamente el asunto, Romeo lo miro extrañado

-¿Por qué?

Inquirió inocente, el rubio le propino un sonoro zape que tuvo el milagroso efecto de hacerle entender el problema

-Ouch! Ok ya entendí...

Mercucio los miro un tanto impaciente, estaba acostumbrado a ellos y sin embargo en aquel instante... no soportaba su falta de seriedad

-Debemos averiguar si realmente están en peligro. Benvolio, tu iras con los Capuleto, a ver si alguien sabe con quien llegó Tybalt al baile

-QUE?! Porque yo? Podrían matarme!

Se quejó, los tres sabían que lo hacía por jugar, no tenia miedo de ningún Capuleto si generalmente lo hubiese hecho por algo tan tonto como un retó, con mayor razón lo haría por una misión tan vital como aquella, era necesario, terriblemente necesario saber si las recordaban pues de eso dependía su seguridad...Mercució sonrió con malicia

-Porque eres el que menos vale de nosotros

Respondió mordaz, Romeo asintió también sonriendo

-Porque?

Gruño el otro

-Porque..yo soy lindo recuerdas?

Sonrió encantador el Montesco

-Y yo soy su primo

Respondió tranquilamente el Varano, Resignado el rubio agacho la cabeza se imaginaba la razón verdadera, Romeo era el heredero Montesco acercarse a la casa Capuleto a pleno día podía tomarse como la perfecta provocación, Mercutio por otro lado era el enemigo declarado de Tybalt imposible acercarse sin atraer fácil siete Capuletos sobre él, así pues Benvolio era lo mas cercano a un miembro neutral que pusiese espiar con relativa tranquilidad, naturalmente jamás conseguiría que sus amigos se lo explicaran de aquella forma

-Romeo, tu iras a tu casa

Continuó el dueño del plan, el joven de encogió de hombros, en algún momento tenía que llegar a su casa aquel día

-pues ya que ¿y tu?

-Yo iré a las tabernas

Pronuncio con toda tranquilidad, el par lo miro indignado

-QUE? Y porque tu vas ahí eso no difiere en lo absoluto de tu itinerario habitual

-Son los mejores lugares para conseguir información

Explico el joven con aire de experto investigador, el argumento resulto irrefutable de manera que los reyes no pudieron quejarse mas

-Muy bien nos veremos aquí a las 4

Concluyó Mercutio y los tres se separaron, con la esperanza de hallarse con una ciudad sin memoria de las bellas chicas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy bien termine el capitulo!! Si!

**Mercutio:** lo mismo que la new mix que abriste cuando empezaste a escribirlo hoy ¬¬

-hey! Tu menos que nadie puede reclamar eso

**Mercutio:** síguele...luego porque te mareas ¬¬

-feo, se necesita mas que una new mix para marearme ¬¬

**Mercutio:** ah! enserio?

-Claro que si! saca el tequila y horita vemos ¬¬

**Mercutio:** jajaja conste

Mercutio se retira a sacar la botella y buscar el disco de J. A. Jiménez

Chale lo que tengo que hacer...Bueno amigos espero que les halla gustado este capitulo que estuvo mas locochon de los que hemos tenido jejejejejejh pobe domito lo tiraron..., Bien nos vemos en el siguiente n.n

Ah! cierto Varano es el apellido de Mercutio, Alexandre y Parys jejeje por si no le captaron

+Ciudad sin memoria?


End file.
